When You Walk Away
by LiLi-Sama
Summary: It has been four years since Sora and Kairi last saw each other. Now Kairi is eighteen and her mom wants her to get married. Will Kairi stay in her dream world, or walk down the aisle? [COMPLETE]
1. Happy Birthday

_**Disclaimer: **I do not own kingdom hearts...ok yes I do..It's in my bedroom in my PS2, but you know what I mean._

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_**Authors Note:** This is the first fan fic I have ever written. Sad, yes I know..but I get bored and I need an input for my creative randomness. Sorry if the story sucks, I don't really care. If you enjoy it, that's good too. Just to tell you, I have a pen name. I don't want people knowing my real name, so let's just call me Lili-sama. Have fun!...? Oh yes, Thank you Aley and Fred for proof reading my work....it's better now! :P_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**When You Walk Away**

Chapter 1: Happy Birthday

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

It's been four years. Four years since Kairi's fourteenth birthday. Four years since they all promised to build a raft and see other worlds. Four years since...

"Come on Kairi!!!" Selphie said, interrupting her thoughts. "Blow out the candles! Blow out the candles!"

Kairi escaped her thoughts and once again joined the real world. She should be happy, right? After all, she was eighteen. Eighteen! She was practically a grown women! She took a deep breath and then blew out all 18 candles. Of course, a big cheer followed, and once again, Kairi entered the day dream world. 'Happy Birthday to me....' she thought. 'Happy _god damn _Birthday to me.'

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"Mom! I'm home!" Kairi called out.

"In the kitchen dear!" Her mother called back.

Kairi set her bag down and walked into the kitchen. She saw her mom and gave her a big hug. "How was your day?"

Her mom laughed. "Same old, same old. My boss is a jerk, the janitor is trying to sleep with me," she looked down at her stomach, "and I swear I've gained five pounds." Kairi gave out a little laugh. She always loved her mother and her sense of humor. "So, your eighteen," her mothers eyes began to fill up with tears. "My little baby is growing up."

"Mom!" Kairi stated in her 'I'm-a-big-kid-and-you-are-annoying-the-hell-out-of-me' voice.

"Sorry Ki-Ki," her mom said. Her mom called her Ki-Ki. "It's just," she took a deep breath, "I don't want to lose you again!"

"Mom...that was four years ago."

_Four Years..._

They sat in silence. It was only a minute or two, but to Kairi it seemed like hours.

Her mom took a deep breath and said in a quiet tone, "I think it's time for you to find a husband."

Kairi stared at her mother, looking for any trace of humorish joke-like prank in her face. She found nothing but a serious stone carved face. "Well, that was rather...blunt."

"I'm serious Ki-Ki. The bank just called and," she paused, "they turned down my loan request. I can't support you anymore."

Kairi was shocked. She never heard her mom talk like this. Not even after her dad left! "I can get a job!" Kairi said hopefully. "You know, work full time. I don't have to go to college."

Her mom jumped out her seat. "Your going to college!" her mom almost screamed. She calmed down and sat back down in her seat. "I don't want you to miss out on what I did."

"But mom, I'm too young!"

"Not really sweetie. Did you hear about that one girl? What's her name...the hyperactive child who likes to wear thoughs yellow sun dresses?

"Selphie," Kairi stated.

"Yeah, her! Just the other day, she got engaged to Tidus."

Kairi at this point was choking on her own spit. "What?! Selph is getting married? She never told me that Tidus proposed! She's only sixteen!"

Her mother smiled sweetly. "Exactly."

Kairi and her mom had another period of silence. How could Kairi turn down her mother's request after all that? It was true her mother couldn't support her, and her mother asked for so little. Finding a husband. It couldn't be that hard, could it? So ,she sighed and said, "Okay Mom, I'll find a husband."

"Wonderful!" She said gleefully, hugging her daughter.

Kairi hugged her mom back and thought to herself, 'If only Sora was still here.'

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Summer. A time for children to be playing all day, sleeping in late, and having fun. Which was exactly what the children of the island were doing. Kairi watched all the children swim innocently in the water, just as she had done when she was little. She sat down at the end of the dock and let her feet dangle above the water.

"Hey guys," she spoke softly to herself. "How are you?" She laughed. "I'm doing kind of lousy. My mom said I have to get married 'cause she can't support me anymore. Which of course stinks!" She stared at her reflection in the water and said silently to herself, "Sora, Riku....I miss you guys."

_Click, Clack, Click, Clack. _She heard footsteps behind her. Was someone listening? They must think she was a psycho, talking to herself like that. She turned around and gave a sigh of relief. "Hey Selphie."

"Hey Kairi!" she said in her usual 'Happy-go-lucky-I-had-way-way-WAAAAAY-too-much-sugar-if-you-know-what-I-mean' tone. She sat down next to her. "So, did I hear right? You gotta get married?" Kairi nodded in agreement. "Ooooooh!" Selphie squealed in a high pitched tone. "Oh! Oh! Oh! I could set you up with someone!"

Kairi sighed. Last time Selphie fixed her up, they the person ended up giving her a kiss out of the blue.(and getting their braces stuck together in the process.) It was her first kiss....with Sora.

"Don't worry!" Selphie said, noticing Kairi's look of 'I dunno-ish ness' "He's really nice! And he's the captain of the Destiny Island University Blitzball team, and he's a sophomore! And he's_ really _hot. And he's-"

Kairi forced a laugh. "Alright. I'll let you fix me up."

"Awesome! I'll go call him! He'll be so excited!" She stood up and turned around to leave.

"Wait." Kairi called out.

Selphie stopped and turned around. "Yeeeeeees'm?"

Kairi hesitated. "Why didn't you tell me about your engagement?"

Selphie's eyes went big, and her happy look left her face. "So, word has gotten around, huh?" She sighed. Did she just not want to tell her? Selphie stared at her feet and said in a voice so soft only her and Kair could hear, "I didn't tell you because I thought you wouldn't approve."

Kairi stared blankly at her friend."Of course I would approve! Your my friend Selph," Kairi reassured her. "Just ahh, can I ask you something?"

Selphie nodded. "Go on."

"Why so young?" Kairi asked. Again, silence.

Selphie bent down and whispered in Kairi's ear..."'Cause I'm pregnant."

Kairi stared at Selphie in shock. "WHAT?!"

"I'm pregnant," she repeated casually. "My mom said either I get an abortion, or get married. Well,I can't kill my child, you know that Kairi, so I decided to get married." She looked at her watch. "Oh no! I'm late! See ya later Kairi!"

As Selphie ran off, waving good-bye to her childhood friend, Kairi stared in shock, then gave out a laugh. "I remember when she thought boys had cooties," she said to herself. "Remember that? She wanted to taste the papou fruit, but she was all like 'But I can't share it with Tidus or Wakka!'" She stared at the ever so blue sky. "I never would have guessed, her and Tidus. I hope she's gonna be happy...." She looked into the water. "Do you think she's gonna be happy Sora?"

Suddenly, she felt something warm and fuzzy brush up against her arm. When she turned around, she saw the most adorable sandy brown furred cat she had ever seen. But instead of squealing and giggling like a little school girl over how 'cute' it was, she said..."You remind me of him." She picked up the cat and put it in her lap, petting it in a delicate manner. "I'll call you....Sora."

_End of Chapter One_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_**Authors Note:** Enjoyed it? As I said before, I don't care. Want to see another chapter? Hate the story? Tell me. I'm gonna decide to write/not write another chapter based on your opinions. Thanks a lot! Lili-sama_

**Riku:** What about me?!? Aren't you include me in this fan fic?!?

**Lili: **I did..your name was mentioned once!

**Riku: **THAT WAS ONE TIME! Sora's was mentioned like, a hundred times!

**Sora: **It's because everyone loves me. You can't deny my akward cuteness.

**Riku:** Shut up!

**Sora: **You know you want me.

**Lili: **Guys, hush! This isn't a yaoi! _Not like I could actually write yaoi.._

**Kairi:** What about me?! Am I gonna be ignored here?!

**Lili: **Shut up, just because I made you the herion _(heh..) _doesn't mean I like you bitch! ::stabs Kairi::

**Sora:** YOU KILLED HER!!  
**Riku:** How are we gonna write the next chapter?!

**Lili and Sora: **stares at Riku with a evil-ish grin

**Riku: **NOOOOOOOOO!!!

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_


	2. Cocoa nuts and Sea shells

_**Disclaimer: **I don't own Kingdom Hearts. If I did, I wouldn't be writing fan fics about it._

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_**Authors Note:** Heh..some people actually enjoyed my writing. Sorry if this chapter has little typos, I don't have a proof reader for this one._

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Chapter Two:** Cocoa nuts and Sea Shells

"Today's the day!" Kairi exclaimed to her cat, Sora. She opened her closet door and frantically searched through shirts, pants, skirts, and other unmentionables. "I just don't know how I'll present myself! I mean, I have to look good for my husband-to-be, right?"

Her cat just laid on her bed yawning at every outfit she held up. "Arg!" she grunted. "You lazy bum!" She sighed. 'Just like the real Sora,' she thought. "Tell me Sora," she spoke softly, sitting next to her cat on her bed. "Can you force your heart to fall in love?" Her cat looked up at her with a frown on his face. Kairi smiled sweetly. "I thought so."

_Ding Dong _The doorbell rang. "Oh! That's him! What I have on looks okay, right Sora?"

Sora yawned and turned his head the other way.

Kairi laughed off the cat's behavior and petted him. "Silly Sora." Se picked up the cat and held it in her arms. "Coming!" she yelled.

She struggled to put on her shoes while she ran down the stairs. The person behind then door kept banging and knocking loudly. "Hold your horses!" Kairi demanded. She set Sora down and opened the door.

"Hey, Kairi right?" asked the man. He was tall and tan with bright red hair (and the sun tainted it with a bit-of-orange.). He had a Jamaican accent. Kairi looked displeased.

Selphie stood behind him. "Hey Kairi! You look nice today. Anyway's, I'd like you to meet-"

"Wakka," Kairi interrupted.

"Yeah! How did you know?" she asked.

Kairi looked like she was going to be sick. "He was my neighbor when I was a kid," she said with a distasting voice. 'Also,' she thought silently, 'he always picked on me, threw sand at me, and tried to destroy everything precise to me.'

"Oh! So you won't need any formal introductions!" Selphie said in her usual cheerful voice. "I'll leave you two alone. Have fun!" she called as she ran off.

Sora (the cat) hid behind Kairi's legs and stared angrily at Wakka. It was almost like he had something against him.

Wakka stared at the brown furred creature in a curious look. "I think your cat hates me," he joked.

'I don't blame him,' she thought. She sighed. "Where to?"

Wakka shrugged. "I was thinking' we would just hang out on the beach, have a picnic, nothing special. Sounds good to you?"

Not hearing a word Wakka said, Kairi replied "Yeah, sure, whatever."

Sora meowed with a concern look on his face. Kairi gave him the 'I'll-be-alright' look. (she hoped)

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

There they were, childhood enemies, on a date. Not only that, but it was a romantic date too! The classic white and red blanket spread out just at the tip of the shore line, and the weaved picnic basket.

'I would exclaim over how "amazing" everything is," Kairi thought, 'but I can't forgive him. I can never forgive him. I can't priase someone who-'

"I'm sorry," he said out of the blue. "I know this is akward for you..especially after-"

"Lets not talk about it, okay?"

Wakka sadly nodded his head. He was trying to be nice so she'd forget his young self and move onto his new changed self. He usually hated people who dwelled in the past, but with Kairi...

"Hey!" Wakka exclaimed. "I have an idea!"

"What?" Kairi said in a dull voice.

"You'll see," he said. He picked up two sea shells and filled them with sand. Then he ran over to the nearest palm tree and climbed it until he was at the top. Next, he picked the biggest cocoa nut the tree held.

"What the heck is he doing?" Kairi said in curiosity.

Wakka ran back with all the items and placed them between them. He wiped the sweat from his forehead. "This is a tradition back where I used to live." He explained. "What you do is you take two sea shells and fill them with sand. Then you and the other person present will take your sea shells and then pour the sand on the others head. Next, you take the sea shell and snap it in half. First half you bury in the sand, the second you throw into the ocean. And last, you and the other person must crack open a cocoa nut and share it's nectar."

Kairi stared at Wakka like he was drunk. "Okay," she said, "but what's the point in doing this?"

Wakka smiled a kid like smile and said, "Have you heard about the song that goes 'Forget the old and create the new?' Well, that's kind of has to do with this. You see, the pouring of the sand represents forgetting the past. The breaking and burying of the shell means putting what has happened behind you. Throwing the other piece into the ocean means washing away the pain. And last but not least, saring he cocoanut represents making a new bond."

Kairi let it all seep in. "So what your trying to say is, that you want to do this whole sea shell cocoa nut sliphy splash thing with me?"

Wakka nodded and smiled that same smile. Which of course, made Kairi crack up. That smile brought back happy memories.

"Okay," she agreed. Half of her wanted to do this as the first step to making her mother happy. The second part of her actually wanted to forgive Wakka. But a small part of her was reminded of the question she asked Sora this morning. Could she really force her heart?

"All right then!" Wakka exclaimed, pouring sand in Kairi's hair. He laughed. "Your turn!"

Kairi grabbed the other shell and poured sand in Wakka's sun tainted hair. There was obviously more sand in Kairi's shell, because the sand was dripping off his head like water.

They both fell back and started laughing. People even stopped and tried to figure out what they were laughing at. No one would have guessed that they, two childhood enemies, were laughing over sand.

Without any words exchanged, they both broke their shells and buried them side by side. They casted the other shell halves into the blue sparkled ocean. "Now," Wakka said, holding up the cocoa nut, "it's time for the last step." He cracked the large nut on his knee, causing some of the cocoa juice (as the children of the island liked to call it) to fall to the ground. Then Wakka titled the cocoa nut back and let some of the bonding liquid to fall into his mouth. He then hanged over the 'cup' and let Kairi also tilt it back and take some liquid in.

"So," they both said in unison.

"You first," Wakka said.

"No you," Kairi insisted.

Wakka held his hand up and laughed. "To new friendships!"

Kairi laughed back and gave Wakka a high five. 'I guess forgiving him isn't all that hard.' she thought.

Suddenly, the two new friends were attacked by a large wave. But, that wasn't the thing that surprised them. What surprised them was the position that they were in after the wave hit, Kairi lying upwards on the waters edge, and Wakka, lying on top.

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_**Authors Note: **:O Oh no! It's a cliff hanger! Guess what! I WROTE IT THAT WAY! Ha ha, now you must staytune for the next chapter or you'll die from lead poisoning._

**Riku:** Lead poisoning?

**Lili: **Yeah! If you stab someone with a pencil, then you'll kill them AND give them lead poisoning.

**Riku: **So, your threatening to kill our audience if they don't read the next chapter?

**Lili: **Ahhhhh.....So anyways, Kairi got better after that little, mishap in last chapter's ending Author's Note. All she did was got knocked out. She didn't die.

**Riku: **She got knocked out by a stabbing?

**Lili:** I'm the author, I can make anything happen, like so.

**Sora:** ::walks in wearing a twinkie outfit and pouring sand on Riku's sexy silver hair.::

**Riku: **NOOOOOO! MY BEAUTIFUL HAIR!

**Lili:** Okay, this is taking too long, lets wrap this us!

**Riku: **I have a question...am I ever gonna appear in this fan fic?

**Lili:** ...Maybe?

**Riku: **MAYBE??! THE AUDIENCE WILL _MAYBE_ SEE MY SEXYNESS?!

**Lili:** Yes,_ I want to keep you all to myself._

**Sora:** Looks like Lili isn't gonna end this, so I will. See you later and READ THE NEXT CHAPTER FOR MORE..STUFF!


	3. Dark Halls

_**Disclaimer: **Blah Blah, I don't own Kingdom Hearts, blah blah....._

_----------------------------------------------_

_**Authors Note: **Welcome to chapter 3! Waiting to see what happens? Well...ok! Just read...and wish me good luck on my exams. Lili-sama_

_----------------------------------------------_

**Chapter 3: ** Dark Halls

Kairi felt something on top of her. 'Oh great,' she thought. 'a damn rock fell on me.' She questioned her thoughts. 'Wait, a rock?' She opened her eyes to see Wakka, unconscious on to of her. "Come on Wakka, if people see, they'll kick us off the beach for inappropriate behavior.._Not like we actually are doing anything inappropriate.."_

Wakka blinked and opened his eyes, only to see Kairi beneath him. 'Was there something I missed?' he thought nervously. 'I told myself three beers was enough!' Then he looked down to see Kairi and himself were fully clothed. He gave a sigh of relief. Then he examined Kairi's clothes a little more. They were wet, and clinging to her body. Wakka felt the color rush to his face.

"Wakka, get off please. Your heavy."

"Oh, yeah, sorry there," he said, rolling off of her and eventually standing up. He couldn't look at her. Not after _that._ 'What was that?' he thought. 'That was defiantly something I haven't experienced in a long time. Not since I was a kid. But, even as a kid I didn't know what it was.'

"Hey Wakka, it's getting dark," Kairi said, examining the sky. "I better be going."

"Hold on, let me pack everything up and I'll walk you home," Wakka said cheerfully. 'And that!' Wakka thought. 'I didn't want to say thoughs words. Well, I did, but they came out on their own. What the heck is happening?'

Kairi smiled her all famous 'Aren't-I-sweet?' smile. "Now thats awfully sweet Wakka. But really, you don't have to go through all that trouble for me."

Wakka felt the color rush to his face again. 'It happened again! That emotion, everytime I see Kairi. What is it?' "I insist," he said with a smile. He turned around to see Kairi folding up the blanket and setting it inside the basket.

"Okay then," she said, hooking arms with Wakka. "Lets go!"

Wakka picked up the basket and felt himself blush once more. They started walking against the cool sand under the night sky. 'I know what it is,' he thought. 'I think I may _like_ Kairi. But how can this be? I haven't felt this way for her since we were kids. I thought I was over that!'

"Something wrong Wakka?" Kairi asked with a concern look.

'It's the way she cares for everything. She's so in tuned with her emotions. I can never be like that. Is that why I seek her?' He smiled down at her. "Yeah, everythings fine."

She smiled. "Good."

That's the last words they spoke for that evening. Wakka wished it could have been more. It bothered him that he fell back in love with Kairi. He knew she still had a thing for Sora, but Sora hasn't returned for a long while. Maybe he was dead. Is that why Kairi decided to date again? Who knows.

_----------------------------------------------_

Kairi yawned as she closed the door to her house. "I'm home!" she called out weakly. She sighed and wondered why she bothered. Her mom was probably out drinking anyways. She kicked off her shoes and tiredly walked up the stairs. When she got to her room, she looked around and thought of how homey it was. Lavender painted walls, and a star themed bed spread. Her entire room was filled with things from her child hood. Old baby shoes, frilly little pens, electronic pets, and all kinds of useless toys. They gave her happy memories.

"Hey Sora," she said to her cat. She had named it after the boy who promised he'd return for her, but hasn't been seen for four years. Four was becoming her least favorite number. She let herself fall backwards on her bed. "Today was, interesting."

Her cat perked up it's ears. Apparently it wanted to hear what happened.

Kairi laughed. "Well, it was akward at first. We just kind of sat there eating sandwiches. Then he decided to do something with a sea shell and a cocoa nut. Then there was this tidal wave...all too confusing for my brain to handle."

The cat gave her a look of confusion. "Sorry Sora, it was one of thoughs 'you had to be there' moments."

Her cat yawned and fell back asleep. "Don't _yawn_ do that Sora," she said, slowly closing her eyes. "When someone yawns, I _yawn _also yawn and... fall....sleep." By this time, Kairi had now entered her subconscious mind. These days, it was her favorite place to be.

_The hallway was narrow and black,_

_I'd always have been afraid of the dark,_

_but this place made me feel comfortable._

_I continued running,_

_running,_

_running,_

_and I wouldn't stop,_

_no matter how much my feet wanted to._

_Was I looking for something?_

_I came to a fork in the road,_

_or should I say hallway._

_I had two paths to choose._

_Both were dimly lit._

_But I could see what was at the end of each hallway._

_One was Sora and me holding hands,_

_but then he disappeared and the hallway grew black._

_The other hallway had Wakka at the end._

_Everything seemed happy, _

_except the girl who was next to him._

_She was sitting upon a bed,_

_crying herself to sleep,_

_mumuring the name Sora.._

_Sora..._

_Sora..._

"Sora," Kairi said, waking up in a cold sweat. She looked around, and saw that she was in her room. She gave out a small laugh. "It was only a dream." Her vision got blurry. "It was only a dream..." A tear ran down her cheek. "It was only a dream."

Sora saw her current mood, and cuddled into her lap. She laughed. She had been 'laughing' a lot recently, mostly to cover up what she was feeling inside. "Hey Sora, lets go to the dock. There's someone I want to talk to." She picked up the cat in her arms and walked out of her room and out of her house. She was still in the clothes she wore yesterday, and she had no shoes on, but her appearance didn't matter.

She walked the boards of the wooden dock. It had been there for years, and it was almost falling apart, but no one wanted to replace it. It was part of the island. Replacing it would be like replacing our heart with coal. A lot of memorys were created on the dock. People first came on the island by the dock. The dock _was _Destiny Island.

Kairi sat down and set Sora in her lap. It was cold outside, and touching the icy water made her feet numb. "Hey Sora, Riku. I had this weird date yesterday. It was with Wakka." She laughed, but it was a real laugh. Not the fake ones she had been forcing recently. "I know, doesn't that just explain it all. But I also had a dream last night. I can't really understand it. There was these two dark hallways, one of them had Wakka at the end, and the other had Sora. In Sora's hallway, me and him were happy and all, but then Sora went away and everything to dark. When I looked in the other hall, there was me and Wakka. That hallway was always lit, but I was crying. Can you understand that guys?"

Sora (her cat) meowed. "I'm not talking about you silly kitty." Her cat meowed again. Kairi looked down. "Your probably hungry. I can't go to the main land for food for another three days..." She thought a moment. "I know! I'll catch a fish for you. Kittys like fish, right."

Her cat hissed.

"..Milk?"

_Hiss..._

"What about tuna?"

_..Hiss_

"Oh right, thats a fish. How about cheese? Or olives?"

_Hiiiiiiiiiiiisssss_

"Arg! I don't know what cats like to eat!" She exclaimed to herself.

"Well, I know my old cat liked to eat sour creme," said a voice behind her. She turned around and Wakka was there. Had he been listening? Why do people make it a habit to listen in on her private conversations with herself?

"Really?" she asked, pretending not to be cautious of what he thought. "But I don't have any."

"I have some back at my dorm room. Plenty actually, enough to last a month for a cat."

"Can I.."

Wakka laughed and slapped her on the back. "Of course you can!" He grabbed her free hand (the other hand was holding Sora) and held it tightly. "Follow me."

They walked on the cold sanded beach as the sun rised. Wakka looked at Kairi. Her eyes seemed mysterious in the dawns light. Her hair glowed like a greek goddess. Heck, she was better then a greek goddess! She was Kairi. 'But she's still in love with Sora,' he thought. 'That bastard. It's been what, three, five, four years? He's giving her a mental break down. He doesn't deserve her.' He saw a smile creep across Kairi's face as they walked.

'Don't worry my Kairi. I'll make you forget about him. I'll make you think about me more. I'll make you want me. I'll make you fall in love with me, Kairi-san.'

_End of Chapter 3_

_----------------------------------------------_

_**Authors Note: **Heh...kind of lame chapter. It's caused I typed it on my computer in like an hour, so yeah. Someone review my story. TT it's getting lonely._

**Riku: **I think my entrance should be some where around chapter five, when Wakka-

**Lili-sama: **I already told you, you probably won't appear in this story.

**Riku: **But the audience won't like that...

**Lili-sama: **Okay, fine. If any of you "audience" members have a suggestion, email it to me.

**Riku: **Anyways, where's Sora?

**Lili-sama: **The bastards A.K.A...teachers of his are making him study for exams.

**Sora: **::in the corner with a thousand flash cards, with wide bloodshot eyes::

**Riku: **...Now that's scary..

**Sora: **...Gimme....Red...Bull...

**Lili-sama: **I think it's time to leave...::exits::

**Sora: **...Red...Bull....Caffeine...

**Riku: **::exits slowly and cautiously::

**Sora: **NEED CAFFEINE! SORA HUNGRY!


	4. The Talk With Tidus

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kingdom Hearts. Must I stated this over, and over, and over, and over ,and over, ::goes on forever::_

_

* * *

_

_**Authors Note: **Thank you for feeding my fan fic. It was very hungry. I feel so special, and thank you for staying tuned to my lame story. Now who will join me in the fight against writers block!_

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 4:** The Talk With Tidus

_The girl in the satin white wedding dress walked down the church aisle as the wedding march played. She had a veil that covered her face, but that didn't stop people from gasping and gawking as she walked past. She was beautiful. The man at the end of the aisle thought so too. He was wearing a tux and was standing very nervously. When the girl reached the end, the preacher stood there and recited their vows. "Do you take this lovely woman to be your wife?"_

_"I do," said the man._

_"And do you take this man to be your husband?"_

_"I do," said the girl in a shy tone._

_With a slam of his bible, the preacher said, "Then I pronounce you husband and wife! You may now do as you please to your wife...I mean, Kiss the bride."_

_The man who was now her husband parted the veil that was covering her face and stared deep into her eyes. "Kairi..." he said in a hushed voice._

_The girl stared back at him with the same deep gaze. She was amazed. "Sora?" she said hopefully._

_He nodded and put his hand on her shoulder. Then he leaned forward slowly, making the girls heart beat faster. The man gave her a soft kiss on the lips, and held it there for a few seconds. When they parted, the man whispered to the girl, "Wait for me Kairi, wait for me."_

_"Sora.." The girl said to her husband._

_"It's eight o'clock! Rise and shine!"_

_"But I'm already awake.."_

_"We are DIRS, Destiny Island Radio Station, coming in live from the main land! Stay tuned and we'll play the new J-pop hit from the all boy band, 'The Heartless!'"_

Kairi opened her eyes to hear her radio alarm clock go off. She slammed the snooze button and said, "Not another one of thoughs dreams again!" she groaned. Her cat, Sora, stared at her with his usual 'I'm-a-cat-and-I-don't-understand.-Please-explain' face.

She smiled at her cat. "Well, every month, around the time before the time of the month, I have a strange dream. I'm always at a lovely place, like a hotel, or the mountains, or a meadow, or something of that sort. And," she added. "I'm with a man. I never see his face until the end of my dream. Guess who it turns out to be? Guess!" Kairi looked at her cat and realized that her cat couldn't speak. "It's Sora! He always whispers to me 'Wait for me Kairi' and then I usually wake up." 'When I don't,' she thought. 'I dream weird things, like my head is a giant piece of fried chicken, or that I transported my nose to the bottom of the Atlantic ocean.'

"Speaking of the time of the month," she thought out loud. "I need some more tampons AKA The devil reincarnated into a plastic tube. Sora, I'll be on the main land shopping today, and I'll get you some cat food. Do you want some creme cheese as well? You seemed to like it the other day."

Her cat nodded and then went back to sleep. Kairi giggled, grabbed a pair of jeans and a top that said 'The Cat In The Hat', turned on her shower, and got ready for the day.

(Around an hour later)

Kairi grabbed her purse and checked her wallet to see if she had enough money. When she was sure she had enough, she yelled out to her mother "I'm going out for the day! See you before sun set!"

"Okay," her mother said weakly from the kitchen.

As Kairi ran out the door to catch the next boat over to the main land, she thought to herself, 'Mom and me haven't really talked since my birthday....Maybe she just doesn't want to bring up the subject again.'

She looked over at the dock that usually aboard the people of the island who wanted to go to the main land, only to see it was pulling away. "WAIT!" she yelled, picking her pace up to a run. She ran onto the dock and made every board go Klunk, Klunk, Klunk. Kairi gulped, closed her eyes, and jumped with all her might in hope to reach the boat. Sadly, she didn't, and she landed on her bottom in the cold salt water. "Gross!" she exclaimed

She heard someone laugh behind her. "Your a laugh riot Kairi, are you sure you weren't born blonde?" Kairi turned around to see a familiar blonde boy huddled over in laughter.

She smiled her famous 'if-you-don't-shut-up-I'll-kick-your-butt-to-Mexico' look. "Hello Tidus."

Tidus reached out his hand and helped Kairi out of the water. "You know that salt water is bad for your hair?"

"You would be the person to know that," Kairi laughed. Tidus was a total tom boy, unless it came to his looks. He'll play brutally in soccer, as long as no one kicked the ball towards his face. He'll swim a thousand miles, as long as it doesn't mess up his hair. He'll even take on every person on the island in a sword fight, as long as it didn't ruin his rock hard abs. Kairi sighed. "Well, I guess I can't go to the main land today."

Tidus looked at her with a puzzled face. "What are you talking about?"

"That ship was the ship that goes to the main land. I won't be able to get another boat until five!" Kairi pouted.

Tidus laughed. "Kairi, that was the cargo ship. The main land ship doesn't come for another hour. Didn't you pick up the new boat schedule?" Kairi shook her head. "Silly Kairi. Come on, your drenched. Let's go back to my place and dry you off, okay?"

Kairi didn't realize how wet she was. "Okay."

Tidus started walking towards the direction of the old club house. "Hey Tidus, isn't your house that way?" Kairi pointed the other direction.

"Oh, I guess you haven't heard," Tidus sighed akwardly. "Walk with me, I'll explain on the way."

Kairi put a skip in her step and tried to catch up with Tidus. "Explain what?"

"I don't live with my parents anymore," he said casually.

The brownish red head girl caught up with the younger blonde boy. "What?!" She exclaimed.

"Yeah, I don't live with them. They said my actions with Selphie were 'irresponsible'. When I told them I wanted to marry her, they disowned my from the family. My brother even said that that they refused to come to the wedding."

"That sucks Tidus-kun!" She exclaimed. You could tell she was outraged. "Doesn't it make you depressed?"

He shrugged. "Sometimes it does, but when I think about what I gave up, and what I earned, it makes me feel a thousand percent better."

Kairi laughed. "You know Tidus? Your a true poet."

-----

The room was small, and dark, and it smelled funny. It had an ugly shade of green painted on the walls (or at least, Kairi hoped it was paint). The only thing that made the room look even appealing to the human eye were the blitz ball posters hung up on every single wall space.

"I thought you quit the whole Blitzball thing," Kairi stated. She had her nose plugged, so her voice sounded a little foggy.

"Thoughs posters aren't mine. They belong to my roommate," He said, picking up an old crusty piece of pizza from the ground.

"Oh, who's your room mate?"

Tidus gave out a 'ha'. "You don't know?" Kairi shook her head.

"Okay, I'll give you three hints. Red hair, likes to show off, and you hated him when we were little."

Kairi gave out an annoyed sigh. "Wakka?"

Tidus nodded. "He's awesome. He got the dean to let me stay in the dorms, even though I'm not a college student." He sat next to a pile of underwear on the obviously unwashed bed sheets. "You know Kairi, he talks about you all the time." Kairi stared wide eyed, like she didn't believe what Tidus was saying. "No! It's true! It's actually kind of annoying. '_So today I went on this date with Kairi_,' or _'I saw Kairi sitting on the docks today talking to herself' _and last but not least, '_Tidus! You should have been in my dream last night! Kairi and me were naked on the beach and had hot monkey sex!"_

Kairi threw what seemed to be the core of an old apple at Tidus AKA 'King-of-immature-jokes's head. "Hey! Easy now, you know I'm just joking. Besides, if your mean to me, I won't let you use a towel."

She looked down at her smelly clothes. "Oh yeah. Can I use your shower also, and maybe borrow some clothes? I just washed my clothes yesterday, and my mom will go on about 'how much laundry detergent I'm using!'" she said in a mimicking voice.

Tidus giggled a (what he likes to call) manly giggle If that was at all possible.. "Yeah sure," he said, looking for clothes on the floor. He picked up some sweat pants and a long sleeved black shirt. "Don't worry, thoughs are clean. I'm just too lazy to put my clothes away."

She grabbed the pile of clothes and walked into the small spaced bath room. "Wait!" she cried out. "Where's the shower, and the toliet, or the sink!"

"Kairi? You walked into the closet. The bath room is across the hall."

Kairi laughed. "Oh right, I forgot. Dorms don't have the luxury of putting a bathroom in for every room. Especially not this dorm."

Now it was Tidus's turn to throw some random, smelly, gross object at Kairi (when ended up being a green moldy piece of turkey lunch meat.). "Alright! Alright! I'll leave." She walked out of the room (could it be considered a room?) and bumped into Wakka. "Hey!" she said as she walked by. Wakka smiled back at her and closed the door behind him.

"Tidus, why is Kairi here?" Wakka asked.

"She fell in the ocean trying to catch the cargo boat, so I offered her our towels."

"You didn't tell her about my _dream _I had the other night, did you?" Wakka asked with a nervous look on his face.

"No!" Tidus said with shifty eyes. "Of course not!"

"Good," Wakka said with relief. He set his book bag down on a chair and grabbed a water bottle. He twist open the cap and started to drink.

"Wakka, do you love Kairi?"

_Sppppppppaaaatt._ Wakka spit out the water he just drank all over Tidus. "I'll take that as a yes," he said, wiping off his face with a dirty pair of underwear.

"Don't say a word! I swear, if you do-"

"Relax bud. I won't say anything," he smiled. "I'll let you say that yourself."

Wakka sighed. "That won't happen. She's still in love with Sora."

"Still? But it's been-"

"Yeah, I know, four years."

"But you have a chance that means! If Sora isn't here..."

"It won't happen, okay?"

Tidus stood up and but on a serious face. He lowered his voice and said in a threatening 'I'm-acting-like-an-army-general' voice, "You pansy! Your going to let one child hood love stand in your way! GO AFTER HER!"

Wakka stared sheepishly at Tidus. "O-O-O-Okay..."

Tidus laughed and slapped Wakka on the back. "I'm joshing you."

Wakka sighed. "I don't think she even forgives me for what I did to her when she was little."

Tidus blinked. "What did you do when you guys were little?"

Wakka pulled up a chair and sat down. "Well, it all started out when I was five years old. I loved the circus. All the ballons, and tigers, and bears made me wet my pants with joy. And the cotton candy-"

"Wakka, I'm not a therapist. I'm your friend. If you don't want to tell me the I'm okay with that."

"I'll be serious." He took a deep breath. "One day, Kairi's mom told her that she couldn't have any cocoa nuts for an entire day. This was when we were around five, so a day was a huge deal. Even an hour could torture a kid! So anyways, I saw her climbing a palm tree to tree to get a cocoa nut." Wakka looked up at the ceiling and smiled. "She loved cocoa nuts." He shook his head and came back to reality. "Like I said, she was climbing the palm tree, and she fell. Luckily, I was there and caught her. Then she said in her cute voice 'Don't tell my mommy! She'll punish me!' Of course, at this time, I had a huge C-R-U-S-H on her. I said 'I won't tell as long as you pretend to be my girlfriend.'"

"You did what?!" Tidus exclaimed.

"I'm not finished. Of course she agreed, in fear that I would tell her 'mommy'. So one day, we were walking, and Sora walked by. I hated Sora. I knew Kairi had a huge C-R-U-S-H on him. So, what I did was I said 'You don't have to be my girl friend anymore, as long as you give me a kiss.' Sora stood frozen, and Kairi looked up at me like I was the devil. Then she stood up on her tippy toes, and gave me a kiss on my nose, and ran off crying."

"Wait, that's it?" Tidus asked.

"Yeah, but think about it from a little girls point of view. That'd be the worse punishment ever, but I didn't realize it back then. I really hurt her."

"Hurt who?" said a voice from behind. Wakka turned around and Kairi was in a baggy black shirt and some of his old sweat pants he gave to Tidus.

"Sorry, I'm practicing lines for a play," Wakka said.

"What play?" Kairi asked in a cheerful voice.

"It's secret," Tidus smiled, playing along.

"Oh," Kairi shrugged. "I'm just gonna grab my purse and head on out. If I leave now, I'll make it to the boat in time." Her hair was still wet. On some girls wet hair looked ugly, but on Kairi it looked fabulous. Heck, everything about Kairi was wonderful, at least in the eyes of Wakka.

"Hold on!" Wakka said, standing up (and removing a piece of cheese from his behind). "I'll walk you. No wait, I'll escort you. We can call it, our second date?"

Kairi smiled up at Wakka, "Sure, whatever you say."

And so the two walked off together. In the mind of Wakka, he was thinking about the time they were going to have. In the mind of Kairi however, she was still lost in her dream world. The dream world that Sora and her lived in. Concealed from the world.

_End of Chapter 4_

_

* * *

_

_**Authors Note:** I always think my chapters are going to be short, but each one ends up being bigger then the last. I can't help it...._

**Riku: **Hey! You said to me after last chapter that I might be in the fan fic!

**Lili: **Well, uh..the audience doesn't want you in this fan fic.

**Riku: **WHAT?!?!?!? They don't want Riku? But I'm Riku! RIKU!!

**Lili: **Yeah...anyways! Again, thank you for the reviews. They made me happy! I didn' think this story was all that great-

**Riku: **IT ISN'T GREAT! In fact, it sucks, because I'm not in it.

**Lili: **::puts ductape over Riku's mouth:: Like I was saying, thanks for the reviews, blah blah. Wish my good luck on my exams, and stay tuned for the next chapter!

**Sora: **::comes out looking dead:: Caffeine...Red Bull....

**Lili: **Dammit! I thought we locked him in the closet!

**Riku: **Mm Mmmmh! (Translation: I did...._bitch)_

**Lili: **Anyways, see you next time! AND JOIN ME IN THE FIGHT AGAINST WRITERS BLOCK!!! ::runs off and screams like a little baby::


	5. Love at first site

_**Disclaimer: **::taps the microphone:: Is this thing on? Yeah, I don't own Kingdom Hearts. I ran out of creative ways to say it...._

_

* * *

_

_**Authors Note: **Thank you all for tuning in! Your reviews give me a warm fuzzy feeling inside. No, seriously. I sit there and I start squealing with delight and my mom things I'm making out with a teddy bear or something..Anyways! All my hard exams are over, and I'll be having a lot of free time on my hands during the next three weeks, so I might even update daily, (not sure...). Hope you enjoy the next chapter!_

_

* * *

_

_**Chapter Note:** This chapter will be an entire flash back. It will be a creation of short stories with Selphie and Tidus. I just thought It'd be cute to see Selphie and Tidus in the 'early' years. Heh.._

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 5:** Love at first site

The small eight year old blonde boy leaned against the boat rail as it sailed along the water. "I hate moving," he said out loud. "I have to leave all my friends, and move to some other stupid place." He looked out into the glittering water. "It is pretty looking though."

"Tidus," the young boys mother called out to him. "Don't stand so close to the edge! You might fall in!"

"Yeah, yeah," he said, backing away. He looked at his older brother. He was also leaning against the edge. The little boy let out a "Hmph! He gets to do whatever he wants."

"Oh look," his dad said to his mom loud enough for him to hear. "That's the island! Isn't it beautiful?"

Tidus looked over at the large land mass ahead of them. He saw a group of children playing in the water, three boys and two girls. One large red haired tan boy, a silver haired pale girl? No wait, it was a guy. Also, a brownish red head playing with a brunette in swim trunks, and a girl with brown hair. She wore her hair in pig tails, and she wore a yellow one piece bathing suit.

"That's an island?" he said, observing the pig tailed one. "Daddy is right, the island is beautiful."

The boat stopped at a wooden dock and the entire family got off in a fashionable order. First 'daddy', then the mother, next the eldest brother, and last the young boy. The group of children stopped playing and observed the family that just arrived on the island. They all whispered to each other.

"That boy looks our age!" exclaimed the brownish red head girl.

"Yeah, your right!" exclaimed the spikey haired brunette.

"We should invite him to be our friend," said the tan one.

"I'll do it!" yelled the energetic pig tailed girl. She ran out of the water and up to the boy, causing him to jump a little. "Hi! I'm Selphie! And thats Riku, Wakka, Kairi, Sora, and...wait no that's it!" She held out her hand to him. "What's your name?"

The boy looked a little stunned, but still shook the girls hand (or should I say, she shook HIS hand). "I'm Tidus," he said a little akwardly. He toughened up. "And I'm eight years old!"

Selphie giggled. "I'm seven! I like candy, do you like candy?"

Tidus restrained himself from laughing. "Yeah, candy is cool."

"Hurray!" she exclaimed. She gave the boy a hug. "Wanna be my friend?"

Tidus nodded.

"Selphie," said the silver haired boy. "I thought you said all boys had cooties."

Selphie backed away instantly at the boys words. "_YUCK! _Cooties!" She jumped in the water and splashed around, as her friends laughed. Tidus looked at his reflection in the water, and found that he was laughing too.

* * *

Tidus walked up to a large red building with a Ninja Turtle lunch box in his hands. Wakka, his best friend since moving to the island, was with him. "Don't worry man, second grade isn't hard. You meet a lot of new people. Also, you get to eat outside, unlike the little first graders."

Tidus laughed a nervous laugh and walked into school. He learned so many things since he got to the island, like where to find the best cocoa nuts, how to catch a fish with your bare hands, and even how to run really fast, like a cheetah! What could school teach him?

"But it isn't fair, your in the fourth grade with Riku, Sora and Kairi are in the third grade together, who's going to be with me?" Tidus pouted and looked at his feet.

Wakka looked at him. "You didn't know? Selphie started school early, so she'll be in your grade." He saw the blonde boy smile up at him.

"Really?!" He exclaimed.

Wakka nodded at laughed at his behavior. "Sounds like your excited about school now."

"Yep!" the small boy nodded, running into school just as the bell rang. His day went on as normal. When lunch came around, he ran to the table with his best friends.

"You wouldn't believe the cool stuff that happened to me! First I had math, and we learned how to add two numbers! Like ten plus ten! Then I had english, and you won't believe this...the teacher taught us cursive! I wouldn't have been able to learn that until third grade on the main land!"

They all laughed at the little boys energetic boy as he continued to talk about his day. "Well," said Kairi. "Mrs. Stable taught us how to multiply things today. Like two times two is four! It's easy, it's just like adding twotwo."

Selphie blinked and looked up at her. "So, four times five is nine? Multiplying sounds easy!" The older ones (except Tidus) looked down at their food and shook their heads. The girl shrugged and pulled on Tidus's arm. "Come on Tidus! I want to show you my favorite spot in the entire world!"

The boy stood up and let Selphie guide him to her 'favorite spot'. "Close your eyes! Your not allowed to see." The boy did as he was told. "Your gonna love it Tidus, it'll be you and me's secret spot."

"Our own secret spot?" gasped Tidus. Selphie nodded. Tidus realized that they were holding hands. "Selphie, I thought you said boys had cooties."

Selphie giggled. "They do, except you. God was nice to you and didn't give you cooties."

Tidus smiled.

"Okay!" she said, letting go of his hand. "You can open your eyes!"

Tidus slowly opened his eyes, and gasped at what he saw. "It's a cherry blossom tree!"

Selphie nodded. "Yep! It's the only one on the island." She stood underneath it and gazed up at it's branches. "It's my favorite spot to be." She patted the spot of grass next to her. "Come on Tidus! God was nice to me too! He didn't give me cooties."

Tidus grinned and sat down next to Selphie. They sat there staring at the branches of the trees (and once and awhile, each other) until the sound of the bell interrupted the moment.

Selphie stood up and brushed off her dress. "We'd better be going in."

"Wait!" Tidus said, standing up.

Selphie looked at him. "What?"

He looked at his feet and suddenly turned the color of crown of the tree which they stood underneath. Tidus took a deep breath, and with all his might said, "I like you..."

Selphie stared at him for a moment and grinned. "I like you too ,Tidus."

"Really?" He said in amazement.

She nodded. "Yep! Now, we better go inside before we get in trouble."

Tidus nodded. "Right."

* * *

The blonde boy slept in a boat by the docks silently. He had grown a lot since he was eight. He was now a teenager, and when school started in August, he was going to Middle School. Life was better than he could of imagined, except for one thing. There was one thing he couldn't have.

"BOO!" the energetic twelve year old exclaimed, causing Tidus to jump/wake up. That caused the boat to rock and forth, and before he knew it..._Splash_...he had fallen in the water. Selphie giggled. "That's what you get for sleeping in a boat!"

Tidus climbed onto the dock, his pants dripping wet. Selphie laughed. "Ha ha! You wet your pants!"

Tidus looked offended. "Teenagers don't wet their pants!"

Selphie grinned. "_Sure_. Anyways, get up off your butt! Wakka wants you to practice blitzball with him, and I'm going to beat my jump rope record today!" She skipped off, leaving a trail of smiles behind.

Tidus lazily walked after her. He didn't really want to, but his heart just followed her merrily. Love is crazy like that.

* * *

Selphie and Tidus sat in the computer room at their school. They were looking up things on the internet for no purpose at all. This was how they spent their Sundays. Tidus was always the one in the computer chair while Selphie stood up. Tidus always like this, because he could always stare a the reflection of her face in the computer screen, and she would never know.

"No, not that site," Selphie said to Tidus. "No, that one looks boring....OOOH! Naughty Tidus!"

"Shut up! I wasn't going to go to it!" He exclaimed, turning beat red.

"Sure you weren't," smiled Selphie in her all famous smile. Tidus always loved that smile. She leaned forward and pressed herself against his back, making him turn even more red. "Oh! Go to that one! That one!"

Tidus clicked on the link and a window popped up that said _Sailor Moon Fan Site_. He groaned. "Why did you pick this site?"

Selphie smiled down at the blonde boy. "Because Sailor Moon is awesome! She's strong, and brave, and has someone to love. She's the opposite of me."

Tidus looked up at her and frowned. "That's not true. Your strong enough to beat Sora in a fight-"

"But I can't beat Riku!" She pouted.

"But you are brave enough to try again. After he's beaten one of us even once, we're afraid to try again. But not with you."

"That all may be true, but the last thing still remains. I don't have someone who loves me."

Tidus felt his face turn warm and he turned the chair away. He couldn't let Selphie see him blush like this...

"What's wrong Tidus?" Selphie asked in a concerned voice.

He hesitated and turned towards her again. "Remember when I first moved here, and you showed me your secret spot?" Selphie nodded. "And remember what I said to you?"

Selphie nodded. "Yeah! You said 'It's a cherry blossom tree!'"

Tidus smacked his head. "No, not that. I mean, what did I say after the bell rang for us to go inside."

"You said 'I like you Selphie-sama.'"

Tidus nodded and looked down at his feet, just as he did when they were little. "What did you think when I said that?"

"Well, I thought you meant that we we're friends."

"Yeah," he said, "but that wasn't what I meant."

Selphie looked hurt. "You mean, you didn't mean we we're friends?"

"No, I mean yes!" Selphie turned around to leave. "Dammit Selphie! Can't you see that I love you?"

Selphie turned around and looked into Tidus's eyes, which were staring back at her. She ran up to him and jumped in his lap. "I love you too, Tidus-kun." She gave him a kiss on the lips, and Tidus turned the brightest shade of red he had ever turned.

There has been three things Tidus had loved since that day. Cherry Blossom Trees, Computer Rooms, and _Islands._

* * *

_**Authors Note: **Heh...sorry...it was kind of a lame chapter. It sounded good at the time though! But don't worry, I'll get back to the original story next chapter!_

**Riku: **Speaking of chapters...I WAS IN THIS ONE! ::jumps up and down like a little school girl::

**Lili: **Yep!

**Riku: **But Tidus mistook me as a girl...DO I LOOK LIKE A GIRL?

**Lili: **Yes ,but you are one sexy he-woman.

**Riku: **::pouts::


	6. Hope, Pain, and a Cat Bath

_**Disclaimer:** I swear this is the last time I will mention....I DON'T OWN Kingdom Hearts!_

_

* * *

_

_**Authors Note:** I think this chapter (unless my ideas leave me as I write) will be the turning point in the story. I'm not sure, I'll let you guys decide. On another note, It's Xmas break! No more exams! Hurray! Anyways, lately I've been getting into songs from Wicked (Broadway musical). I love it, it gives me chills! So maybe I'll use that in my writing. Enjoy the next chapter!_

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 6:** Hope, Pain, and a Cat Bath

Wakka had been 'romancing' Kairi for the last few months. You know, taking her on dates, giving her presents (like Flowers, Candy, Kisses chocolate and the other kind), calling her everyday (which kind of got annoying). He was sure that any day now Kairi would become his girl friend. No, he wasn't sure. He was certain. 'She has sure to gotten over Sora,' he thought to himself. 'I know she has. She's in love with me...,' he gulped, 'I hope.' He looked into the mirror and examined himself. He was wearing a nice light orange button down shirt and nice pants. Wakka's face was flushed and he looked like he was going to go faint any moment now.

Tidus came up from behind him (or should I say, snuck up from behind) and slapped him on the back, causing Wakka to jump a little. He laughed and said, "What-cha getting dressed up for there bud?"

Wakka gave him an evil look. "None of your bee's wax."

Tidus put his pinky in his ear, sniffed it, and shrugged. He smirked at his dressed up friend. "Your getting dressed up for Kairi, aren't you?"

"Shut up."

"You are! Your going to ask her to be your girlfriend today, aren't you?"

Wakka looked akwardly around the room, and when he made sure no one was listening besides him and Tidus, he nodded to his friend. Tidus laughed at his nervousness. "Wakka, Wakka. Go out there and get her bud."

"Tidus, Tidus...." He looked at his friend. "I would insult you right now, but I'm too happy! Kairi's going to be my girlfriend!"

Tidus laughed and didn't bring up the fact that Kairi might turn him down. He haven't seen his friend this happy since he made the Blitzball team in Middle School. He doubted Kairi would turn him down anyways. "Well, I got to get to class."

"Class? It's summer!" Wakka said obviously. "Oh yeah, that's right. Your taking summer classes so you can start college when August comes around."

"Yeah," he sighed. "Luckily I took the money out of my bank account before I left home, so I can actually afford college."

Wakka looked at the calendar. "You know what also is in August?"

Tidus blinked in confusion. "What? I know it's not your birthday..."

He smiled. "You and Selph's ten year anniversary. The first time you met."

Tidus smiled a huge smile. "Oh yeah. I wanted to get her a gift, but she said the baby was a good enough gift."

"Speaking of the baby, how many months is it?"

"Six, six beautiful months."

Wakka laughed and stared at the celing. "Your such an optimist. If I were you, I'd be having a huge mental break down right about now."

Tidus observed what Wakka was wearing. "Like you aren't in one already."

"Shut up and get to class."

"Right-o," Tidus said, leaving the room. In a light whisper, he said to his friend, "_Mr. Love Machine_."

"Out!" he screamed, throwing a dirty towel in his face.

* * *

Selphie and Kairi were out on the main land looking at furniture. Selphie jumped and squealed when she saw the baby crib she saw in a magazine."What about this bed? It's the perfect color for the babys room."

"And that color would be?" Kairi asked.

"Yellow!" Selphie exclaimed. "It's a unisex color Kairi. Cosmo's said so. Yellow is the new baby blue."

"Wait," Kairi said. "Unisex? You don't know if the baby is going to be a girl or boy?"

Selphie shook her head 'no'. "My mom refuses to pay any money on my 'actions'."

"But Selphie! You have to check the baby out."

"Kairi, there's nothing I can really do."

Kairi sighed and tried to cheer herself up by sitting on a velvet red love seat.

"Hey Selphie! You should get this for you and _Tidus_," laughed a voice from beside her.

Kairi turned around and saw Sora sitting next to her. She couldn't believe it. She was shocked! No, more then shocked. She was amazed, suspended, excited. So many words that could even fit on ten thousand pieces of paper, even if you enlarged the paper. "Sora!" she exclaimed, throwing her arms around him, only to realize it was one of her day dreams, and fell forward.

"Sofa?" asked Selphie, misunderstanding what she said. "Oh! Love sofa! It's adorable!" she exclaimed, taking a seat beside Kairi. "Ooooooh! It's comfy!"

Kairi sighed. "We better be going. The baby store closes at four."

Selphie stayed seated. "Please no Kairi. My feet hurt and I'm tired."

Kairi sighed and let herself be comfortable. "That's right, your pregnant," she stated, as if it weren't obvious.

Selphie grabbed Kairi's arm and moaned. Kairi gave her a sympathetic look. "Your in pain."

"No, just let me rest." Drops of sweat ran down her face faster then a speeding bullet.

"Selphie.."

"Let me rest Kairi-san!" She screamed, causing some people in the store to stare and whisper.

"Selphie, why won't you let me help?" Kairi said in a hurt voice. "Your my friend and your in pain. Something might be wrong with the baby!"

Selphie slowly let go and said in a soft voice, "Call a doctor."

Kairi nodded and quickly pulled out a cell phone from her purse. It was her mothers emergency phone, and this was definitely an emergency. She pressed "1" on her phone and put the receiver to her ear. "You are calling _Dr. Shay's Office for Medical Needs_. Please hold and I will transfer you."

"Don't worry Selphie, you'll be alright."

Soon after the phone call, a doctor came into the furniture store and examined Selphie. He took out his stethoscope and put the end of it to Selphies stomach. "You haven't gotten examined, have you?" Selphie shook her head and the doctor sighed. "That's dangerous you know. People who have children as young as you need to get checked."

"Is there anything wrong with her doctor? Or worse, the baby?" Kairi asked in concern.

The doctor chuckled. "No, no. Her and the baby are fine. This sort of pain she's experiencing is normal, but I suggest you go home and rest until you have the baby."

Selphie sighed in relief. "Thank you so much."

"No problem. Would you like my companies boat to take you back to your home?"

Kairi nodded. "That would help out a lot." The boat to transfer them back to their island wouldn't be around for the next three hours.

The doctor nodded. "Stay here, I'm going to get a wheel chair for the mother to be." He walked out of the store momentarily, giving a small chance for the two ladies to talk.

"Kairi, thank you."

Kairi smiled. "No problem Selph." You'd never would have imagined their history by looking at these two girls. First judge mental look at Selphie would be 'A pretty girl who likes to fool around, look where it's gotten her'. As for Kairi, well you'd see a 'Sophisticated young looking woman who has everything she wants. Of course she's happy.' It's amazing how deep the river runs.

"Okay!" said the doctor on the return of his arrival. He helped Selphie in it, and the three left the store. "Now," said the doctor on the way to his boat. "You need to stay in bed for the next three months and have someone do the things around the house you usually do. No more going out, not even to school. You'll just have to wait until you have you kid."

Selphie nodded as the doctor helped her onto the boat. Once he had her properly seated, he started the boat and they were on their way.

"Kairi," said Selphie, staring out into the endless ocean.

"Yeah?" said Kairi.

"I'm glad your my friend."

Kairi smiled. "Me too Selphie."

* * *

The two girls were at home now. Selphie was resting in her bed while her mother waited on her, and Kairi was down by the beach with Sora (the cat). "Come on Sora! Time for a bath!" They were by the small pond of fresh water by the secret spot. Kairi had been scared of the secret spot ever since that stormy night when the darkness took her heart. She clutched her chest for a moment and got back to trying to bathe Sora, "Don't you want to go in the water?" , yet Sora was dead set against it. Kairi pouted. "Come on my Sora-kun, go in the water for mommy!"

The cat hissed at her and climbed up the nearest palm tree. Kairi frowned and thought, 'I knew cats didn't like water, but sheesh!' "If you don't come down, I'll come up there and get you!" she yelled. She stomped her foot. "Come on Sora!" she pouted. "You know, no one mourns the wicked!"

Her cat look at her and meowed (AKA..."Ha ha woman, I win, you lose, give me fish.") "I guess that means your not coming down," she smiled. "Fine! I'll leave then!" She turned around to walk away and she felt something pounce on her back, and she smirked. "Hello Sora." She trapped him in her arms. "Now your going to take a bath."

Sora looked up at her with a look of terror and tried to struggle away from her grip. "No, your not getting away this time!"

She stepped into the chilly water and began to lower herself and Sora into it. Only the tip of Sora's tail had touched the water before he hissed and jumped out onto dry land.

"Sora! The water isn't that bad!"

Kairi observed Sora ,licking the end of his tail. But there was something strange about it. Something was missing.

Kairi's eyes went wide open. "Your tail is gone!" she exclaimed. Where the tip of Sora's tail had touched the water, nothing was there anymore.

* * *

_**Authors Note: **Hmmm...this actually turned out to be a sort of short chapter! Sorry for the choppy parts, I had a writers block. Anyways, did anyone notice how I used lyrics from Wicked in one of Kairi's lines? If you guess what line it is (and get it right) you get a cookie._

**Selphie: **Hi everyone! My name is Selphie and-

**Lili: **Excuse me, but I was talking.

**Selphie: **Well too bad! Your mean to me and get my pregnant in this fan fic. And you haven't included me in ANY of the authors notes!

**Lili: **Oh...

**Selphie: **Like I was saying, my name is Selphie, and I'm awesome. I like sugar. One time I was at a fast food place and I ate all their sugar packets, even the gross tasting ones! The end! ::bows::

**Lili: **::stares:: That was it?

**Selphie: **Yep! I love that story.

**Lili: **::shakes her head::


	7. Darkness

_**Disclaimer: **Read the first...(counts) whatever chapters._

_

* * *

_

_**Authors Note:** First day of the holidays. Hurray! I want lots of video games for Christmas (but I can't get a nintendo DS cause no one has them ::sad::). Anyways, I get my braces off on monday...thought I'd tell the entire viewing audience that. Someone said in the reviews that I should make my chapters longer or something....And I'll try my hardest to do that! Enjoy the next chapter!_

_

* * *

_

_**Chapter Note:** Flash backs are going to be italic._

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 7: **Darkness

Kairi sat in the fresh water pond as the roaring of the water fall drowned out all other noises. She sat there amazed, confused, and dumb struck about what just had happened. Her eyes were deceiving her, they must be. Sora's tail did not just disappear. "Sora," she said in a confused tone. Was there something behind her cat that she didn't know? 'No, can't be,' she thought reassuringly. 'Sora looks just as confused as me!'

"Riku's mom!" she exclaimed to herself. "She's a vet, she'll know what's wrong!" She picked up her cat, held it him close to her, and started running. The hot sand burned her feet, but she didn't care. Something was wrong with Sora, something unnatural. She wasn't going to let anything bad happen to her cat.

Kairi felt a drop of water bounce off her head. Then another, then another. She looked up at the pretty fluffy white clouds she was used to seeing, but they were no longer that way. They had grown dark and gray, and rain was rushing from them as faster then they had ever fallen before. "Damn you god!" she yelled to the clouds. "Are you mad at me? Are you trying to kill me cat? Why won't you just stop?!" She took off her jacket and bundled Sora up in it. "Don't worry my Sora-sama, I won't let them take you away from me again!" she said as she started to pick up her pace. "I won't let them take you away!"

It soon started to pour rain, and she couldn't see anything in front of her. She dropped to her knees and stared at the little sand she could see. "They aren't after Sora," she said to herself. "They're after me!" Kairi got up to her feet and started running again. She didn't know where she was going, and she didn't care. As long as she ran, she'd be safe.

_SMACK. _She ran into something (and pretty hard too). 'Speak of the devil,' she thought, looking up at what she ran into. Her eyes grew big. "The secret spot," she whispered to herself. It was a last resort, but she had to think of what she would lose. She crawled through the small dark hole, and into the small musty cave. "We'll be safe in here Sora," she said, unbundling the kitten from her jacket. "Safer then out there at least."

She heard Sora meow from beside her. "What's wrong my kitty-kun?" Her cat was looking up at a drawing carved into the cave wall. The picture contained a smiling spikey haired boy, and a star shaped fruit going over to a short haired little girl, who also sent the same shaped fruit over to the little boy. Kairi smiled at her cats curiosity. "See that boy?" she said, pointing at the left side of the picture. Her cat looked up at her. "That's the boy I like, but he's gone." Sora gave her a sympathetic look. "Don't worry! He's going to return for me one day. He promised me so." The browned fur one smiled at her, which made Kairi giggle. "You know what Sora? When he comes back, I'm going to share that with him," she said, pointing to the star shaped picture. "I'm going to share the papou fruit with him, and we'll live happily ever after."

Sora meowed and gave out a little snicker. "I know it sounds corny, but when you love someone, that's how you feel." Her cat started purring and crawled into Kairi's lap. She smiled at the memories she was talking about. "You know Sora," she said, starting to pet her cats beautiful brown fur. "I named you after him. I named you after the boy I love." And that was the last thing Kairi said. They both just sat there in silence, staring at the picture on the cave wall. The next thing Kairi knew, she was on the ground asleep. The sound of the ran was soothing from inside the cave. Her cat looked up at the sleeping beauty, and smiled. He silently crawled over to his masters face, and kissed her with his sand paper like tounge. He then moved towards her arms, and got himself tangled up in them. Sora looked at his master once more, smiled, and fell asleep in her arms.

When Kairi awoke, she noticed it had stopped raining. She yawned and hugged her cat. "Sora-kun, wake up Sora," she said, gently petting her cat to wake him up. "It'd stopped raining, we can go to the vet and see what's wrong with your tail," but the lazy cat continued sleeping. She smiled down at the sleeping cat. "I don't blame you. It has been havoc lately." So, she picked up her cat without disturbing his slumber, and crawled out of the cave. The sun shined so brightly, that Kairi had to shade her eyes with the palm of her hand. "I wish I brought my sun glasses," she said to herself.

Meanwhile, Wakka was sitting at the edge dock, not that far away, fishing. He wasn't really thinking about anything. He was just fishing, when he heard something behind him. He turned around, and saw the eye candy he longed to see all day. "Kairi!" he yelled out. Kairi saw Wakka and waved. He gulped, and yelled out back to her "Come here! I have something to ask you!"

Kairi smiled and yelled back out to him. "Sorry!" she said, running off. "I have to go see something about my cat! I'll be at the docks around sun set, ask me then!"

Wakka's eyes followed her until she was out of sight. "Damn!" he said to himself. "I had the courage to ask her!"

Back to Kairi Kairi looked at a small hut built out of tree trunks and dried out grass. "If I remember right," Kairi said to herself. "This is were Riku used to live." She walked up to the hut, and knocked on the door. Soon after, a tall slender woman with long white hair and bright blue eyes opened the door and looked at who was her visitor.

"Oh, hello um..." said the woman, snapping her fingers as if the answer would come to her at any second.

"Kairi. My name is Kairi Ms. Yalanda. Remember, I was your son's friend."

"Oh yes! Kairi, come on in," said Ms. Yalanda, opening the door for Kairi and welcoming her in.

Kairi nodded and walked inside the small hut. "Make yourself at home," welcome the woman. Kairi looked around the hut. It was small, very small. The entire hut only contained one room, which held a held, a dresser, a toliet/sink,a bed, and a photo hung on the wall of her son, Riku. Kairi continued to stare at this picture. It didn't bring back happy memories.

_Riku walked up to Kairi. They were in a small dark castle, and both of them barley could see their hands in front of their own faces. Riku bent down and smiled at Kairi. "I'm so glad I found you!" he said, embracing her in his arms. "Now we can live in this castle forever, just you and me. No Sora, no heartless, no nothing."_

_Kairi stared at Riku with a terrified look on her face. "Why are you talking like this Riku-san?"_

_Riku smiled at her in a twisted way. "Why Kairi, you can't notice the obvious?" Then, he got up close to her face. It was way too close for Kairi's comfort. "I'm in love with you ,Kairi-san."_

_Kairi pushed him away. "You don't know what your talking about. Besides, I don't feel that way about you."_

_Riku stood up and punched the wall behind him, causing some ruble to fall on Kairi's head and leaving a dent in it. "Then who do you love? Sora?" He pulled out a black looking sword with a curved tip. "Well, Sora doesn't deserve you! I found you, I rescued you. If it weren't for me, the darkness would have already consumed you!" His anger over powered him, and his sword started glowing an eerie green glow._

_"Riku, please stop!"_

_But he didn't. He held his sword high above his head, and then thrust it into Kairi's chest. That was the last thing she remember before she blacked out. They say the heartless consumed Kairi's heart, but that's not the true story. The true story is Riku's greed took over his body. He was the one that consumed her heart._

Kairi shook her head out of the horrible memory, and turned to Ms. Yalanda. "I'm very sorry to disturb you, but there is something wrong with my cat," she said, holding Sora in her arms. "You see, I was trying to get him to take a bath, and when I did his tail disappeared!"

Riku's mother picked up Sora out of Kairi's arms and examined him. First his legs, then stomach, arms, face, and _other parts_. "Your cat looks fine, besides the tail thing. Allow me to take an x-ray." She pulled out a pen like object and flashed it at Sora's body. Kairi stared at the strange object.

"What is that?" she asked in curiosity.

The woman smiled. "It's a new way to take x-rays of animals without damaging their insides." She examined the back of the pen an gave out a 'hmmmm'. "That's strange," she said to herself. "Your cat seemed not to have a tail to begin with." Kairi looked up at her with a confused 'what-the-hell-are-you-smoking' look. "Not only that, but it doesn't have a normal cat body. It's bone structure, organs, nervous system, they all relate more to a human body, and not that much of a cat body."

Kairi looked at Sora, then the vet, then Sora again. She smiled. "Thank you doctor," she said, taking Sora back into her grip. "That's all I'll need to know. Have a good day!" Then she stood up and left the hut, leaving Ms. Yalanda with a sad look in her eyes.

"That woman is insane. 'Your cat isn't normal!' Blah, Blah, Blah. It's been so long since she's had a costumer, that she probably just made it all it!"

Kairi looked up at the setting sun and smiled. The sun's beauty always took her out of her angry moods, even just at one glance. "It's beautiful, isn't it Sora-kun? The sun set is so-" She stopped and thought a moment. "The sun set! I have to meet Wakka at the docks!" She then picked up her pace and ran towards the docks on the other side of the island.

Meanwhile, at the docks Wakka sat at the edge and let the water drag his feet with the current. He was wearing the nice outfit he had planned to wear, and even brought flowers. He sighed. "She probably forgot," he whispered to himself, standing up. "That's twice today I got cheated out on telling her how I feel."

"Wakka!" someone behind him exclaimed. Wakka turned around and saw Kairi huddled over, breathing heavily. "I'm sorry, I ran here as fast as I could."

Wakka walked slowly over to Kairi, and stared deeply into her eyes. 'Just tell her,' he thought. 'Once you say thoughs three words, it'll all be over with. You can then ask for her to be your girlfriend, and you'll both hug and make out, or do something. Just say it!' He wrapped his arms around the flushed face Kairi, and whispered into her ear, "You know, you dazzle me. You amaze me! I see you everyday, I call you everyday, but that all isn't enough. Your looks, your voice, I like everything about you. Kairi, I think I'm in love with you. I want us to go out together. I want to be able to tell my friends 'Yeah, that's her.'" He took a breath. "I want you to be my girlfriend."

Kairi stared at Wakka and hugged him back, which left a huge smile on Wakka's face. 'She likes me back!' he thought. 'I knew it!' She loves me too!'

"I'm sorry Wakka, but I don't feel the same way." She broke away from his embrace. "I know it took a lot of courage to tell me, but I don't love you. I'm sorry, but I just want to be friends." Wakka looked at her and tried to comprehend what she just said. Kairi looked at the almost set sun. "I got to go before it gets dark, or my mom will get mad. See you tomorrow Wakka." Then, she walked away.

He stared at her, without saying any words. 'She doesn't love me?' he asked himself. 'She's lying! She does love me, I know she does. Kairi is in love with me, but she's too afraid of commitment. That has to be it!"

The sun was now out of view, and the light of the moon reflected off of the water, giving everything around Wakka an eerie glow. A dark figure walked slowly on the creaky wooden boards of the dock towards Wakka. The figure put his bony hand on Wakka's shoulder, causing him to jump a little. He was in a dark cloak, and a hood was wrapped around his head, so you couldn't see his face."You want her, the fair maiden named Kairi?" said the hooded figure.

Wakka didn't turn around. All he did was nod in agreement. Something told him that he could trust whoever this stranger was.

The figure bent down and whispered into Wakka's ear. "I can help you win her. With my help, she will be yours, as long as you agree to my plan."

Wakka turned around quickly. "And that plan would be?"

Although you couldn't see it, the dark figure smiled. "You would do anything for Kairi, wouldn't you Wakka?" He nodded, and the figure once again smiled. "Allow me to devour your heart and feed upon your soul. Don't worry, it won't hurt. And a plus side, you'll still be alive. Just let be consume your heart, and I'll replace the space with darkness. After that, Kairi will crawl on her hands and knees, begging for you. She will be yours Wakka, if you agree to my plan."

Wakka smiled as if he weren't afraid. "I don't make deals with people I don't know. What's your name?"

The dark shady figure removed his hood. His long red hair flowed in the night breeze. "My name, young child, is Ansem."

Wakka held out his hand, and 'Ansem' shook it. "Ansem, you have a deal."

* * *

_**Authors Note:** Due to the fact that I tried to make this chapter more detailed and longer, ::looks tired:: It took my three hours to write. If you didn't enjoy it, I'll stab you with a....sharp....object. :D Anyways, please leave your comments on this chapter so I can try to improve anything that is to come. Now, for your viewing entertainment, I will interview Tidus....for no apparent reason._

**Lili: **Welcome to the show Tidus!

**Tidus: **Hey Lili, glad to be here.

**Lili: **Now, outside the fan fic, what do you like to do?

**Tidus: **Well, I like to hang around bars, drink a lot, pick up chicks and then-

**Lili: **Wait, YOUR A GIGOLO?!?!?!

**Tidus: **::looks hurt:: Why, I have never been so insulted in my life!

**Lili: **Then, what do you do with the "chicks"?

**Tidus: **I take them back to my place and have hot animal sex with them.

**Lili: **Er.....anyways! That's all the time we have today. Stay tuned for the next chapter!


	8. Removing Souls

_**Disclaimer: **I will not, repeat, will not repeat it again. Get off your butts and look at the first 24588934757834 chapters and read the disclaimer...lazy bunch I swear._

_

* * *

_

_**Authors Note: **Heh, did the last chapter suspend you? I thought it would. Not like you care but, ....I HAVE MY BRACES OFF! THE WORLD IS GOOD TO ME! Anyways...I had major writers block trying to write this chapter. I know what events I want to happen in the story..but not how to get there. Yes, but like I was saying (..or was about to say) ENJOY THE NEXT CHAPTER!!!_

_

* * *

_

_**Chapter Note: **Some of this chapter will involve Blitzball, which is from Final Fantasy X, so if you haven't played it, listen to this. Blitzball is sorta like a underwater version of soccer, except not. Understand?_

_

* * *

_

_**Reviewers Note: **Sorry for all the 'notes'. I like notes! They tell stuff. Thank you for all the reviews. This morning I woke up and I go to my email box and all of a sudden I have five new reviews (for me, thats a lot :P). I was all like "WHAT THE CRAP!" (not the bad what the crap...the good kind!). So yes, thank you for the reviews. I always love to read them. On another note, I'd like to respond to this review. _What happened at Riku's was weird but interesting. And so was the return of Ansem. But in Kingdom Hearts, Kairi's heart was inside Sora's." _Heh, I knew someone would catch this. I'm going to explain this more as the chapters develop. But I don't want to ruin it! ENJOY THE NEXT CHAPTER!_

* * *

**Chapter 8:** Removing Souls

Wakka walked into his dirty clammy dorm room looking utterly tired. He dropped the bundle of flowers that Kairi didn't accept onto the floor lazily and sat on the nearest chair with a yawned. Meanwhile, Tidus was on his bed on the other side of the room, reading a 'Fatherhood' magazine. He turned his head and looked at Wakka. "Damn, you look awful. What, did Kairi give you a little run for your money?" Tidus let out a laugh like that was the funniest joke in the entire world.

"Shut it man, Kairi rejected me," he said with no emotion. He looked like he was dead, he was as pale as a ghost, and no longer had any color in his eyes. The only color they shown were black and white (mostly black).

Tidus cringed at the cruelness of what he just said (and how bad Wakka looked). "Sorry, that stinks dude. I know how much you liked her and all.."

"No, it's ok," Wakka smiled twisted like. "She's just a girl, and a pretty ditzy one in fact. I'll get on with my life."

Tidus stared at him look of disapproval. "Wow Wakka, that was pretty.."

"Heartless of me?" interupted the laughing Wakka.He thought about the matter. "Yes, I guess it was."

Tidus gave Wakka a weird look. "Are you okay? Maybe you should get some sleep."

Wakka smiled at Tidus again in a weird way. "No, I'm okay. I'm just going to take a shower and then take a walk. I don't need sleep."

"You sure? You do have that big Blitzball game tomorrow and all."

Wakka laughed in his not usual way. It was more....evil then usual. "Tidus, you worry too much. I'll be okay." Tidus's eyes followed Wakka as he picked up a black shirt and black pajama pants off the floor and walked towards the door.

"Hey nice outfit Wakka, going Goth?" laughed Tidus.

"No," he said, examining the clothes he picked out. "But this color suits me better."

Tidus shrugged and went back to his magazine. "Alright, just don't stay out to late."

Wakka laughed and gave one last look at him "What are you, my mother?" Then he walked out of the room laughing that weird way. Tidus just shrugged and went back to his magazine. 'Wakka sometimes had mood swings, that's probably all it is,' Tidus thought to himself. 'Nothings wrong with him. After all, like he said, Kairi is only a girl.'

Meanwhile, Wakka was walking down the hallway to the **coed** bathroom. The other dorms were in even worse condition then his was. Some dorms doors even fell off their hinges because of termites and other happenings. "What lazy people, can't even afford a door." He laughed and walked into the only sanitized room in the entire building, the bathroom.

The bathroom was usually crowded with naked couples making out (it was coed after all) or civilized people trying to take showers. But on this night, no one occupied the bathroom. "Good," Wakka said outloud. "Ansem, come out. I have a question for you." The bathroom lights flickered on and off as the mysterious man made his entrance.

"You rang?" he said in a deep voice.

"Yes, like I said before, I have a question to ask," Wakka stated in his new 'no emotion' voice.

"Ask away."

Wakka slowly walked towards his evilness. "Why do I still care for the ones with hearts?"

Ansem smiled a wicked smile. "Ah yes, the humans. You haven't been brain washed, I mean, taught enough yet. It's very simple my dear Wakka. All you need to do is feed on the human's hearts, and that will cause your heart to be stronger. Then when it gets to the point where your heart may burst, then I will remove your heart and replace it with the same equality of power as your heart. But, instead of making the power good, I'll make it dark and sinister."

Wakka grabbed Ansem by his neck and held him over his head. "I want to feel power now Ansem, you don't realize that. The sooner I feel power, the sooner Kairi will fall for me."

"Well, there is a way to gain evil powers quicker without taking away your heart. But with someone like you, it might be the end of you."

Wakka lowered Ansem down to the ground again. "Tell me the way."

The evil one removed his hood from his cloak and smiled. "First, I'll have to suck out your soul. Next, you must feed on the souls of others. That way, I can remove your heart quicker and replace it with darkness."

Wakka took a step back and cracked his knuckles. "Okay, then show me how."

"Well, it's some what embarrassing. I'm not sure you'd go for it," he said in a small voice.

"I didn't ask if it was embarrassing or not. I just simply asked you to show me how to remove a human soul," barked Wakka.

"Fine," groaned Ansem. He stepped forward and but his hands of Wakka's hips. Then, he pulled his body towards his, and kissed him hard on the lips.

Wakka pushed him away and started coughing fiercely. "What the hell are you doing?!" He asked with rage.

Ansem sighed annoyingly. "Just what you asked. I was sucking out your soul."

"Is there any other way?" Wakka asked hopefully, only to be turned down by the shaking of Ansems head. He groaned. "Fine." He stepped forward and allowed Ansem to repeat his actions. He put his hands on his hips, pulled him forward, and once again kissed him. He could feel something strange happening with this body, as if he was gaining and losing everything at the same time. He felt every emotion he had ever felt, but at the same time, he felt emotionless. Ansem continued to pull him forward and suck out his very life and meaning. Images of death, darkness, blood, evil, murders, grave yards, Satan, and everything that could be described as 'bad' flashed in his brain.

Ansem finally pulled away and breathed heavily. "Your soul, it was huge and bitter. You must have endured a lot of emotional pain through out the years." Wakka nodded. "That's basically it. You grab your victim, "kiss" them, then breath in with all your might until you can hear the very soul of the being inside of you screaming for help and gods mercy."

"Sounds painful," Wakka stated. His voice was all one tone now, like an out of tune piano.

"You get used to it after awhile," shrugged Ansem. "I'll leave you to be. Goodnight trainee." Then with a flicker of the lights, his fellow darkness was gone.

Wakka stared at the empty space of the bathroom for awhile, then began to unbutton his shirt. He had only unbuttoned three buttons when a girl walked into the bathroom. She had long blonde hair and bright blue eyes. "Oh hey Wakka," she said.

He stared at her with his now famous 'what-the-hell' face. "Do I know you?"

She looked shyly at the floor and blushed. "Oh, no. I suppose you don't. I'm new here to the dorms, and I was wishing I could be a cheerleader this year. I heard about you. Your the captain of the blitzball team!" she squealed. "That's so cool. I like totally idolize you."

Wakka lifted his eyebrow and laughed. "What's your name Blondie?"

She giggled a most annoying giggle. "My name is **Rikku**," she said, holding out her hand. "Pleased to meet-cha!"

Wakka laughed back and held out his hand as well. "Nice to meet you Rikku," he said, shaking her hand. "So I'm guessing you didn't make the cheerleading squad this year?"

Rikku nodded her head. "They said I would ruin their 'image'," she said, doing the whole finger quote thing. She laughed and looked into the mirror. "But I do wish I would have had made it. I always wanted to be a cheerleader."

Wakka put a hand on her shoulder and gave it a squeeze. "I can make you a cheerleader you know."

Rikku smiled an innocent 'ha-ha-he-fell-for-my-plan-...I-rule-give-me-a-cupcake' smile. "Really? You'd do that for me? But you barley know me!"

"Yes," he said, scratching his chin. "Which brings me on to my next point. Would you do anything to become a cheerleader?"

Rikku backed away and waved her hands madly. "Oh no! I'm not having sex with you."

Wakka laughed an evil 'ha'. "Me? Have sex with you? Please, I could do better then a ditzy slut," he a bit too loudly, causing Rikku to look hurt.

Rikku laughed also pretending that she wanted hurt. She brushed a bit of hair out of her face. "I guess you could, you are practically famous. Anyways, what do I have to do?"

Wakka laughed and walked towards her. "Just, sit on that sink over there," he pointed.

Rikku looked at him in a funny way. "That's all?"

Wakka shook his head. "Just sit on the sink, and I'll do all the rest."

Rikku shrugged and walked over to the sink. Then she sat on it (but her bum fell in and she got stuck). "This is rather uncomfy."

Wakka laughed and once again moved towards his prey. "Don't worry," he said, leaning in towards her face. "It will all be over soon enough. Just don't pull back."

He slowly moved his lips towards her, which caused Rikku to shake a little nerviously. Then, he pressed his lips against hers fiercely, just like Ansem had. Next, he began to suck the air out of her. But of course, not only air came out. He soon felt a warm evil power arise with in himself. It tasted warm and sweet, like cake icing or peanut butter. But that feeling was soon interrupted by the loudest scream he had ever heard. He pulled away and examined Rikku's body. It was pale and her eyes were dialated.

"What was I doing here?" she asked.

"You fell asleep," Wakka said convincingly. "You were just about to go back to your dorm."

"Oh right," she said, leaving the bathroom without the material she came in with.

Wakka laughed and spat on the floor. "Stupid girl." He continued getting undressed, and walked into the shower.

* * *

It seemed like millions had gathered for the blitzball game, but yet, the dome could only hold one hundred thousand people. The fans were dressed up in the college of their choice jerseys. Their faces were painted their unniversities colors, and they were screaming and cheering their heads off. This was normal for a blitzball game, or any athletic event.

The teams were in their locker rooms, discussing the game ahead. Wakka and his team were dressed in their uniforms,but, they were just sitting around, doing nothing. "Wakka," asked one of the players. "Aren't you going to discuss a plan, or even give us a pep talk?"

Wakka spat at his shoes. "You know all the plays. And as for a pep talk," he stood on a bench and stared down at all of them. "Get out there and win, or I'll destroy your insides." He sat back down calmly and took a drink from his water bottle.

Another player sighed and stood up. "As assistant captain, I'll call the plays today, since Wakka is obviously not going to." He wheeled in a black chalk board. "Now," he said, drawing and X on the board. "Jose, you'll take the ball and kick it to Yuu," he said, drawing another X on the board. "In case if there are people on the other team in your way," he said, drawing three O's in front of the first X, "You'll pass it to me instead," he said, drawing another X. "Whoever has the ball will swim upwards," he drew an arrow going up, "and pass it to Wakka," he said, drawing another O. "Now, Wakka will swim around a lot in random directions, causing the other players to get confused. Then, he will pass the ball to Tak. Now Tak will be on top of the enemies goal. Tec University has a weak point in their goalie system. If you kick the ball from up and kick it downwards, then you'll be most likely to get a goal. I call it the Random Turn Around Split. Everyone understand?"

Everyone nodded (except for Wakka, who was busy playing with his shoe laces).

"Alright!" the assistant captain clapped. "Let's go out there and play BLITZBALL!" and of course, that was followed by a cheer.

A man dressed in black and white came into the room. "Five minutes to game, I suggest you stand at your entracances."

Everyone nodded and did some last minute 'get readys'. They tied their shoes tightly, and made sure their breathing devices were in properly (they would be underwater after all). Then once everyone was ready, they left the locker room chanting "D.I. Destroyers! D.I. Destroyers!" Soon, they were all at their entrances post. The team could easily see their enemies on the other side of the stadium making taunting faces at them. "Don't let them intimidate you," said one player. Everyone nodded in agreement.

The voice the sports announcer soon was booming across the stadium. "Ladies and Gentleman, but your foam fingers together for our two Blitzball teams today! First, they have the brains, they have the knowledge, but who knew they had the skills? The Tec Unniversity Trotters!"

Regardless of their teams name, they were tough. Every member on the team had large muscles, and stone carved faces. They came out waving and their fans clapped and cheered. Then they took their place at the entrance of the giant circled orb full of water in the middle of the arena.

"Next, they have experience, they have skill, and they also have a tan! Give it up for the Destiny Island University Destroyers! Wow, isn't that a mouth full. How do they fit that on a t-shirt?"

The team also came out with a bunch loads of cheers and clapping. They looked scrawny, but looks weren't everything. The team was known for their winning plays and tough players. Every member came out cheering and waving to their fans, except Wakka, who just lazily followed behind. Both teams took their spot at the entrance of the sphere of water that they were going to play in. The door at the top flew open, and both teams hurried to take their spots inside the water.

"Now, the players are ready, and the game will begin when the referee throws the ball up into the air."

The man in the black and white game out with a strange looking ball. It was white with blue stripes roaming around it, almost how like Saturns rings spin around the planet. It also had yellow words in some forgien writing on the blue stripes. The ref came between the two starting players (like in basketball) and threw the ball up. The game had begun.

The teams plan didn't work out at first, because the other team stole the ball and kicked it into the D.I.'s goal. But after that, Jose took the ball. Luckily, no one in the way, so Jose had an open field. He kicked the ball towards the other side of the playing field. But unluckily, the waters friction slowed the ball down, giving the other team a chance to steal the ball, and this team would take every chance it got. The team members of the Destiny Island Destroyers were in aw. 'They ruined our plan!' they thought.

"The Trotter's took the ball and made a goal! Wow, the Trotters have an early lead. They must have a powerful kick to kick the ball that far and not have the water slow it down. Amazing! But wait, Number Sixty Seven of the Destroyers takes the ball. He has an open shot! He shoots and, oooooh! Too bad, so sad! The ball didn't make it! Number Eighty Nine of the Trotters steals and shoots."

Out of no where, Wakka came in and blocked the ball. He took it and swam upwards, giving the Destroyers hope.

"Amazing steal by Number Thirty Two! Wait, what is he doing? He's going in random directions! I think someone had a little too much scotch before he entered the ring."

Wakka moved around randomly like the play said. All the other players of the Destroyers were swimming around him (but not swimming to close) for protection. The Trotter's sat there dumb struck.

"What is this? The Trotters aren't fighting back?"

This got the other teams attention. They broke out of their stupid phase and swam after Wakka. Meanwhile, Wakka was swimming towards the goal. "That's not part of the plan!" the assistant tried to yell out, but it was sort of hard because they were in water.

"Number Thirty Two swims towards the goal from above, what is he planning?"

Wakka got close up to the goal and kicked the ball, only to black out a few seconds later from a tackle from a player from the other team.

"Number Thirty Two is hit and hard! The coach of the Destroyers is calling a time out."

---

Wakka opened his eyes only to find himself in their teams locker room. Tidus was standing above him. "Oh good! Your awake!"

Wakka tried to sit up, but a pain in his arm didn't let him. "Don't strain yourself. The doctor said you possibly had sprain your arm." He (as in Wakka) examined his arm only to find it was covered in gray plaster and blue surgical tape (or was it tape?). "The doctor said that should hold you for now."

Wakka winced. The pain was horrible. It was like a thousand needles going into his arm and piercing his muscles and bones.

"Your in pain, just rest," said Tidus in concern.

"What about the game?" asked Wakka.

"The other team got disqualified for the tackle, you guys won," smiled Tidus.

"Oh..."

"Yeah."

_Silence._

Wakka winced again. "Tidus, the pain, the pain."

Tidus looked at his friend in concern. "What can I do to help?"

Wakka smiled an innocent smile. "Close your eyes and don't pull back."

Tidus didn't exactly know what Wakka was talking about, but he shrugged and closed his eyes. A few moments later, Wakka and him were in a lip lock, as Wakka tried to suck out his best friends soul.

_End of Chapter 8_

* * *

_**Authors Note:** THANK THE LORD I AM DONE WITH THIS CHAPTER! ::dances:: Sorry, I'm just happy. It took me so long to finish this chapter! Anyways, you may have noticed some bolded words with in the chapter. I bolded them so I could explain the definitions or where it's from. **COED- **It means Boys and Girls. **RIKKU- **She is a character from Final Fantasy X. I know I made her ditzy in this even though she's not, but oh well. And now, for the sake of just making the chapter even longer, I will have a little chat with Ansem._

**Lili: **Hello Ansem!

**Ansem: **....Hello Lili!

**Lili: **So Ansem, how do you feel about your character and his evilness?

**Ansem: **I don't like it! When I walk down the street to_ try_ to get a donut, I have people holding up crosses at me and screaming "LET GOD HAVE MERCY ON MY SOUL!" I'm not that evil...am I?

**Lili: **You used Riku's body for the soul purpose of darkness!

**Ansem: **Who wouldn't use Riku's body? He's sexy!

**Lili: **You mean your...

**Ansem: **::nods::

**Lili: **Me too, I'm afraid of cooties.

**Ansem: **Erm...

**Lili: **Anyways, but you tried to kill Sora!

**Ansem: **He stole my sandwich...and he kicked my dog!

**Lili: **Okay, now your just making up things.

**Ansem: **Your the writer smart one.

**Lili: **Your right! ::gets out a notebook and starts writing::

**Ansem: **What are you doing?! ::gets sent to another dimension::

**Lili: **Stay tuned for Chapter 9!


	9. Child Hood Friend

_**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kingdom Hearts, and if I did, I'd make Kairi a bunny, Sora a dancing penguin, and Riku...well..I'd leave Riku alone ::mwa ha ha...sex...ha ha::_

_

* * *

_

_**Authors Note: **Helooooooooooooooooooo (ha ha... . you wouldn't get that..unless your WVKK XD..anyways, on with the authors note!) and welcome to another chapter. If you read, I couldn't update my fan fics for a week, so I took the week off. I got lots of stuff for x-mas, such as FF8, KH:COM, and some gay Yu Yu Hakusho game..oh well. Oh ya, I got Pocky and Ramune! Let me get on with this...this fan fics will probably end in 5 or less chapters, because I am running out of ideas._

_

* * *

_

_**Chapters Note: **This chapter will also be another flash back..except for the beginning and end...because I couldn't think of anything else to do..... . AHHH! This fan fic is going to die T.T...I'm running out of ideas.... . you know what? I think this fic is going to end in two chapters or so..._

_

* * *

_

_**Review Note: **x.x Again, sorry for all the notes. But people were all like 'Ewww..the sucking soul part of the story is weird!' I hate to tell you this people, but it's supposed to be disturbing. What? You think sucking souls out of a body would be all 'Lets give him candy and swing on the swing set all day long'? No... . sorry....T.T don't hate me..._

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 9: **Child Hood Friend

Tidus stared wided eyed at his friend. 'Why...how...what?' he thought. So many thoughts ran through his head. Who was this? This obviously wasn't Wakka, he wouldn't do this. What is he doing? How could he ever think....no! Tidus pushed 'Wakka' away and breathed heavily. "What the hell do you think your doing!?" he yelled angrily.

Wakka looked down at his feet and spoke quietly. "I do not know..." He didn't expect him to pull away. He didn't know what else to say.

Tidus bent down and felt Wakka's forehead. "Your burning up, that's probably it." He shook his head and sighed in relief. 'Thank Goodness, Wakka isn't turning gay,' he thought to himself. "I'll go get a doctor." He turned to leave the room when Wakka stopped him.

Wakka grabbed Tidus's shirt sleeve. "I'm sorry, I don't know what over come me. I really do think I need a doctor."

Tidus nodded and ran out of the room. "I don't think that's Wakka," he said to himself. "It can't be. Not even under a fever would Wakka ever do that. I know him.....I know Wakka." He stopped in the middle of the hallway and looked up. "What happened to the good old days?" He laughed a little and gave a sympathetic look. "The good old days...."

* * *

A small looking boy with blonde hair ran happily up to a house. It wasn't a great looking house, but the person inside the house is what the small boy wanted to see. He ran up to the door and tried to reach the door bell. "Aww man!" he cried out. "I'm still too short!"

A laughed could be heard behind him. Someone snuck up on him and rubbed his blonde hair and made it a mess. "Brother, I don't think you'll ever grow."

The blonde boy turned around in anger. "I'll grow! One day, I'll be taller then you Wakka!"

Wakka smiled down at the blonde boy. "Sure bro'da, sure."

"I will!" he yelled. "In fact, I'll even be a better Blitzball player then you!"

"Tidus, I hate to tell you, but if you can't grow, then how will you even reach the ball?" laughed Wakka.

Tidus stared angrily at his friend. "Why you...!"

Wakka once again laughed at his friends child like behavior. "Alright, alright. Let's get going. The gang is waiting for us at the beach. I'll race you!" he said as he took off in the direction of the beach.

"Hey," Tidus cried out as he ran after him. "Wait for me!"

The two were a site to see. They were rather strange looking together also. One tall tan boy with outstanding red hair in an odd fashion, and the other was a small lengthy boy with spiked blonde hair. Oddly enough..the two were best friends. Always have been, and always would be.

Wakka jumped in the water and made a huge splash, getting everyone wet in view. "Ha! I am the king of the ocean!" he claimed.

"No fair!" cried a boy with silver hair. "Just yesterday I claimed that I would be the king of the ocean!"

The tan boy smirked. "You can rule the sea Riku."

Riku jumped up in anger. "The sea? THE SEA?! I HATE THE SEA! I want to rule the ocean!" he pouted.

Everyone else laughed. "The ocean and sea are basically the same Riku."

Riku jumped up and down in the water, making everyone else even more wet. "No! I want to rule the ocean! THE OCEAN!"

"Calm down Riku," said Tidus calmly. "Wakka gave you the sea to rule because the sea is more powerful."

Riku stared at the blonde boy in shock. "It is?"

Tidus nodded. "Yep, in fact, I'm not sure why Wakka gave you the sea. But if you won't take it, then I'll rule it!"

Riku shook his hands all around in the air. "No, no! I'll rule the seas! I was just joking before!"

The tan boy and the blonde hair boy looked at each other and smirked. 'Sucker,' they thought together.

"Anyways," said a girl with brown hair. "Today we're going to play 'Catch the fish'. And I, Selphie, will be the ref! Everyone pick teams!"

"Hey Wakka," said Riku. "Let the rulers of the ocean and sea be on one team," he said, looking over at the people who were left. "and let the rest try to beat us."

"Hey!" said a boy with spikey brown hair. "I want to be on Riku's team!"

"Now Sora," a girl with reddish brown said to the boy. "Riku wants to be on Wakka's team, so just let him. Besides," giggled the girl. "You get to be on my team!"

Sora smiled at the girl. The way he smiled stated that this girl was different from any other. "Your right Kairi. So Selphie, what are the rules of the game?"

Selphie jumped up on the dock. "Simple! I will point out a fish, and whatever team catches it wins!"

Everyone nodded and separated into the teams. Team one consisted of Kairi, Sora, and Tidus. Team two included Riku and Wakka. Competition in child hood days are so pure, simple, and innocent.

"Hey Wakka," said Tidus with a smile. "Good luck!"

Wakka looked akwardly at Tidus and rubbed his hair. "Tell that to someone who need it."

"Okay," he said, pulling Wakka's hand away. He smiled up at his friend. "Good luck!"

"Why you little-!"

"Alright," said Selphie. "Teams ready?"

"Ready!" everyone said in unison.

"Okay, on your mark, get set, go!" Selphie said, pointing to the water. "First team to catch that fish wins!"

The five kids jumped in the direction in which Selphie was pointing. Everyone struggled to move in the water to catch the 'oh holy fishy'. But two moved ahead of the rest...

"Go Tidus!" Kairi called out. "Catch the fish!"

"Come on Wakka!" Riku cried to his team mate. "You can do it!"

The two boys could see they were tied in running. Only one thing could put them ahead of the other. So, Wakka smiled at Tidus, and Tidus smiled back. Then, the two boys jumped in the air to plumit the fish into the ground. The turn out came to be...

"Arg!" Wakka groaned. "I'm soaking wet!"

"Me too," pouted Tidus.

"You baka's!" Selphie screamed at them. "You scared the fish away! Game over, it's a draw!"

"Draw?" Sora perked up. "I like coloring! Crayons are cool!"

"Dummy," Kairi said under her breath.

Tidus smiled up at his best friend. "I guess you don't have to be a big guy to win!"

"Or lose," Wakka added.

"Don't worry Tidus," Selphie said, over hearing and then interrupting the conversation. "You'll be big one day!" She jumped in the water and gave him a big hug. "You'll be big and then maybe you can beat Wakka!"

Tidus blushed and tried to push Selphie away. "Gross Selphie! Girls have cooties!"

Selphie gave an angry look to Tidus. "I TOLD YOU ALREADY...GOD WAS NICE TO ME!"

Tidus gulped and backed up a bit, coming to his feet. "Hold on now Selphie..."

"HE DIDN'T GIVE ME COOTIES!" she yelled, reaching for her jump rope.

"I'm sorry!" he said, finally getting to his feet and running in the direction of the shore.

"Come back here mister!" she exclaimed loudly, chasing after him as the rest of the gang laughed.

"Silly Tidus," said Riku.

"I feel bad for Selphie," Sora added.

"They would make a cute couple," Kairi said out of no where.

"Well," said Wakka. "I know that Tidus _maaaaaaaaaybe _has a little crush on Selphie."

"Oh! How cute!" squealed Kairi. "One day they're going to grow up and get married!"

"I don't think Tidus will ever grow.." added Wakka sarcastically.

"Don't get to ahead of yourself Kairi," giggled Sora.

Wakka smiled at the two chasing each other around on the sand. 'They would be cute together,' he thought to himself. "Hmph...my best friend...and a psycho sugar maniac."

"I HEARD THAT!" Selphie screamed, now chasing after Wakka.

"Let's get out of here!" Wakka yelled, running the opposite direction of Selphie as everyone followed. A normal day on the beach, and the child hood innocence to follow....

Child Hood Innocence...

Child Hood...

The fun, the laughter, the pleasure...

Child Hood Memories.

* * *

Tidus shook out of his memory and hit his fist on the wall, causing it to leave a small dent. "What's the good of child hood memories," he said quietly to himself in the deserted hall way. "What's the good of it if everyone turns out so bad when you grow up!" he yelled. A tear ran down his face. "Whats the good.....of it all?"

_End of Chapter...whatever chapter this is. I lost count._

_

* * *

_

_**Authors Note: **Sorry for the shortness of the chapter...I'm getting writers block. This fan fic may only last another two chapters. But oh well..I started another fan fic! Read them/it! Anyways..what was I saying? Oh..I was going to say something..arg! What was it...OH YEAH!! Here is the ever so sexy Riku (who is not gay...XD ha ha..) to tell you about the next chapter._

**Riku: **. I don't really want to do this...

**Lili: **YOU ARE MY SLAVE AND I FORCE YOU TO DO THIS..I mean.... pwetty pwease tell the audience about the next chapter..do it for Lili-sama!

**Riku: **Fine...

**Lili: **::coughs::

**Riku: **Oh yes, fine, the brilliant and so very beautiful master Lili. I will tell the audience about the next chapter.

**Lili: **Why Riku! Oh ever so sweet of you!

**Riku: **Yeah, yeah. So, next chapter, stuff will happen. Like, Selphie has her baby.

**Lili: **Don't tell them! Put them in suspense!

**Riku: **Right...Does Selphie have her baby?!? Is there an encounter with Wakka and Kairi?!? Will Lili-sama have more writers block?!

**Lili: **Hey...!

**Riku: **STAY TUNED AND FIND OUT!!!

**Lili: **. Pretty please with sugar on top?

**Riku: **You just love to be innocent and buy everyones love...don't you.

**Lili: **Got that right...

**Rae: **Anyways...Lili-sama and Riku won't finish this, so I will.

**Riku: **Who are you?

**Rae: **Why..I'm Lili-sama's friend..RAE-SAMA!!!

**Lili: **HI RAE!

**Rae: **Hi ::Lili-sama's real name goes here::

**Riku: **Hi....Riku! Wait, did you even ask Rae's permission to use her name in the authors note?

**Lili: **....maybe?

**Rae: **Hey!!!

**Lili: **This would be a good time to exit...::runs away::

**Riku: **So Rae...what are you doing later?

**Rae: **.....::exits::

**Riku: **Tsk, tsk...the sexy ones are always ignored.


	10. Baby Shower

_**Disclaimer:** Don't own KH!_

_

* * *

_

_**Authors Note: **This fan fic is only going to last another three chapters (including this one.) Sorry! I hate to tell you this, but I am ready for this fan fic to END!!! It's starting to get dark and depressing...and I'm not sure how I can turn it around. And sorry if my fan fic is lousy and predictable (review note) but think...this is my first fan fic. OF COURSE IT'S GOING TO BE THAT WAY! XD_

_Anyways...someone asked me once "Why Kairi and Wakka?" Believe me, I also think they make a bad couple XD but think, Sora is gone (whole point of the fan fic), Riku is evil (but sexy!), and Selphie, Tidus, and Wakka remained on the island. I was thinking Tidus at first, but, that would leave Selphie and Wakka. They don't make a good couple either! So I decided ST, and then KW...but I decided deep into one of the chapters that Wakka would turn evil (this wasn't going to be that way at first). So... thats why I decided Wakka...XD._

_ENJOY THE CHAPTER!!! (to make the fan fic longer..this chapter is going to be short ...really short)_

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 10: **

_Baby Shower_

It had been a few months since the incident between Tidus and Wakka. They never talked about it, nor has Tidus mentioned it to anyone. Why would he? It was only Wakka's fever, and nothing else. Tidus thought "There is nothing wrong with Wakka! There can't be anything wrong with him!" But no matter what Tidus thought, he knew deep in his heart that Wakka had changed. He no longer ate right, he quit the blitzball team, and he didn't ever sleep. Something strange was going on. The question was, what? What changed his friend?

"Hurray! I won another blue coin!" Selphie exclaimed, chasing Tidus away from his thoughts.

...But now wasn't the time to be thinking about this sort of thing. It was time to celebrate! Kairi, Tidus, Selphie, and a few other people were gathered on the island for a baby shower (for Selphie). They were laughing and goofing around, just like old times. The times before everything got so screwed up.

"Let's play pin the diaper on the baby!" Selphie exclaimed. She was sitting in a wheelchair so that she would get tired.

"Okay," smiled Tidus, as he got a poster of a baby and pinned it on a tree.

"Goody!" yelled Selphie in her usual hyper tone.

"Selphie, calm yourself," Kairi demanded. "If you strain yourself too much, you might hurt the baby."

Selphie sighed and layed back in her chair. "I never have any fun!"

Kairi smiled at Selphie as she picked up a box of cut out paper diapers. "All your fun went into created a little life..." she whispered to herself.

"Kairi!" Tidus called out. "Put the box over here!"

Kairi nodded and ran over to the tree. She set the box down next to Tidus and wiped the sweat off of her forehead. "Right here?"

Tidus nodded and pulled out a piece of cloth from his pocket. "The point of the game is to put the diaper onto the baby ass-"

"Assigned area that a diaper would usually go," Kairi said as she covered Tidus's mouth. "Be more polite!" Kairi whispered. "Your going to be a father, you can't cuss anymore!"

"Sorry," Tidus whispered back. "Who wants to go first?"

"I do!" said Selphie, as she wheeled up to the tree. "Pin the diaper! Pin the diaper!"

Kairi gave out a little laugh as she handed Selphie a paper shaped diaper with a thumb tack on it. "Here you go."

"Thanks!" She said, as she grabbed the paper. Unfortunately, the thumb tack fell out and landed on her stomach, pointy part down. It went semi-deep into her stomach, and the spot where it hit started to bleed at a fast pace.

"Selphie! Are you okay?" Tidus said, coming to her side.

"Something is wrong..." Selphie said, staring at her stomach. "I don't feel good."

"Someone call 9-1-1, now!" Tidus yelled.

Kairi stared at the scene of panic in disbelief. "Is the baby okay? Is Selphie okay?! What could it be?"

_End of Chapter..whatever_

* * *

_**Authors Note: **That was shorter then suspected....but oh well! XD At least it's a chapter....Anyways...I think I've basically lost the will to write this story...so if anyone wants to help, my screen name is my profile. I'll give you credit for helping me dont worry...no one has to help me, but the chapters will come late. ANYWAYS...People didn't like the whole soul sucking thing...so I'm going to re-do that scene._

**Lili: **and...ACTION!

**Wakka: **How do I suck out a soul?

**Ansem: **Simple, my dear Wakka. ::pushes a button to reveal a huge loud pretty machine thingy::

**Wakka:** ...What the hell is that?

**Ansem:** It's the soul removing machine...3000! Step into it and it will remove your soul...OR YOUR MONEY BACK! Step into the machine!

**Wakka:** No, that's okay.

**Ansem:** I said...STEP INTO THE MACHINE DARN YOU!!

**Wakka:** Okay, fine! ::steps into the machine as it creates a lot of blinking lights and 'bleep bloop' noises::

**Wakka:** ::steps out::

**Ansem:** Well?

**Wakka:** I don't think it worked...

**Ansem:** Stupid props! DIRECTOR! I can't work like this! I'll be in my trailer. ::runs off the stage::

**Lili: **...and now you see why the way I had it before worked better ! STAY TUNED TO THE NEXT CHAPTER...I promise it will be longer!


	11. Delivering Darkness

_**Disclaimer: **I don't own Kingdom Hearts_

_--_

_**Authors Note: **This is the second to last chapter...boo hoo (::in the background....lili-sama dances and cheers::). XD I bet your all going to miss my first fan fic...READ MY OTHER STUFF! It's better then this! I like my story 'Rules of Cosplay' better then this one..and thats the reason why I want to get this fan fic over with. Sorry fans!_

_And I don't care if the chapters are short.....because like I said before, I want this fan fic over with....SO HA!_

_--_

**Chapter 11:**

_Delivering Darkness_

Kairi sat in the hospital waiting room. She had her head looking down at the floor with a worried look on her face. "It's all my fault," she mumbled. She placed her hands together and shook her head. "Please be alright."

Wakka entered the waiting room and stared at Kairi for awhile. "Poor weakling," he whispered under his breath.

"She's having trouble because of me. Selphie wouldn't be here if it wasn't for me."

(_Flash Back)_

Selphie stared at her stomach. "Something's wrong."

"Someone call an ambulance!" Tidus cried out.

Kairi stared in disbelief and pulled out her cell phone. She dialed the number to the hospital and talked with them. "Please come right away!" After awhile, a helicopter came to the island. They reeled Selphie onto the flying machine and Tidus and Kairi came along.

"It looks like her insides might be damaged. We might have to do a C-section," said the nurse on the copter.

"But she's not due for another two weeks!" exclaimed Tidus.

"Are you the father?" asked the nurse. Tidus nodded. "Be concerned..."

_(End of Flash Back)_

Kairi stood up and started to pace around the room. "She's gonna be alright," she told herself. "She has to be okay! All they are gonna do is cut open her stomach and pull the baby out. It shouldn't take long, she'll be okay."

"Pathetic," said a voice from her side. She looked up and there was Wakka. "Your sitting here crying when you should be the side of your friend."

Kairi stared up at Wakka. His face had changed. It was no longer sweet. It was cold and hard. Maybe it was just the aura of the hospital, but you never know.

"Your right," Kairi said as she stood up and wiped her tears. "Thanks." She hugged him and ran off.

Wakka stared at his body and some what blushed. He brushed off his sleeved and pretended to gag. "Gross, she touched me."

A hooded figure came from behind him. He spoke in a dark voice. "But Wakka, I thought you loved her."

Wakka spit on the clean floors. "That was the old Wakka. The new and better Wakka just wants her pure soul." He licked his lips. "I can almost taste it Ansem. It has more flavor then ham. That is my goal, to suck out the soul of Kairi."

Ansem smiled at the red hair man. "Good job, you have reached my level of evil."

---

Kairi stood outside a door marked '504'. She leaned her head against a stone cold window as she watched the happenings outside. All she could see was rain, rain, and more rain. She swore that it was a wall painted that way, but she knew it wasn't. That how reality is. It tries to lead you into another world while mixing some of itself into it.

'I can't go in there,' she said as she held her hands together. 'I can't face it.'

"Pathetic," she heard the voice of Wakka instead her head. "Your sitting here crying when-"

"I know!" she yelled. Kairi held her hands over her face and started crying. "I know..."

"Don't worry Kairi," a familiar cheerful voice said from behind. Kairi turned around and smiled. There stood the smiling Sora. "As long as you stay with Selphie, she'll be alright. And besides it wasn't your fault."

"Sora," she said with a smile forming on her face. "Your back!"

"Sora?" said the figure. "I'm not Sora."

Kairi blinked and looked at the figure more clearly. It was just Tidus. She sighed. "Oh, sorry Tidus." The auburn hair beauty sat in a chair. "My mind is messing with me."

Tidus sat down next to her. "I know how you feel. The depression, the situation, it just all seems to be swirling around in my head, but I don't understand it. Selphie-"

"Let's not talk about Selphie," Kairi smiled.

"Stop trying to act happy Kairi!" Tidus bursted out. "I was about to say Selphie got moved to intensive care. She might die, and your acting like a gay little school girl."

"Tidus.."

"No Kairi! Just shut up!" Tidus yelled as he ran down the endless white hospital hallway. "You live in your happy world full of bunnies and candy canes, and your _Sora. _It's a fantasy world Kairi, that's all it is. Sora isn't coming back! JUST GET OVER IT!"

Kairi looked at her lap in disbelief. "Your wrong...your all wrong." She looked up at the door marked '504' again. Behind that door where her best friend was suffering in pain. She wanted to go and comfort her, but the nurses pushed her back. All she could do now was go back to the waiting room and do what everyone was doing....wait.

"Mommy!" cried out a little girl. She was dressed in a lime green tank top and jean shorts. Her hair was brownish and tied back into a short pony tail. Kairi swore that she was looking on a flash back on Selphie when she was young. "Mommy! How is daddy? Is daddy okay? I want to tell him about the snack machine I found!"

A young woman smiled. Her hair was wavy and dark brown and was wearing a long flowing flower dress. "Let me guess, you found a snack machine with reeses in it?"

The little girl gawked at the woman. "How did you know?"

The woman smiled. She was as beautiful as a rose. In fact, she resembled a rose. You could smell her body lotion from across the room. "You just look like you found reeses."

The girl smiled and climbed into the rose woman's lap. "Your so smart mommy! How did you get to be so smart?"

"I paid attention to my parents and teachers, and I went to bed whenever my mommy told me to."

The girl smiled up at her mother. "Sure you did."

"Yes! I even brushed my teeth every day!"

"Wow! I'm going to be good and be as smart as you," smiled the girl. She gleamed up at her mother. "How is daddy?"

"Oh Kairi," cried the woman. Tears ran down her face and left a mark in her blush. Wait...did she say Kairi? "Daddy didn't make it..."

"So I can't show him the snack machine?"

The woman shook her head and held the girl tightly. "He's not here anymore. Daddy is looking at the snack machines up in heaven."

The girl looked down at her shoes. "Do they have reeses in the snack machines in heaven?"

The woman smiled as hard as she could and looked at the little girl. "Yes they do. Also, the only thing the snack machines will take in return for food is love."

"Really?" gawked the girl. "I want to go to heaven too! I can visit daddy!"

"No honey, you'll stay with me until you die."

The girl smiled even brighter then before. "That's even better! We can go visit daddy together!" Kairi blinked and looked up at the duo as they faded away from the hospital room.

"Why does that seem so familiar?" she wondered to herself.

"That's when your dad died, remember?" said a spikey brown haired boy from beside her. He smiled a goofy smile. "It's so like you to forget like that."

Kairi looked at the familar vision of Sora. "Shut up! Your not real!" She slapped the air of the vision as it faded away, along with the memory of her fathers death. "I prefer to live in darkness then a fantasy world of dreams."

"You know her soul is probably the most pure in this entire world," said a voice from around the corner. "It'll be hard to obtain it."

"Yes," said a more familiar voice. "But I have a plan."

"You better," said the voice as it walked around the corner into Kairi's view. It was a man with a black cloak and a black hood that covered his face. At least, she hoped it was a man (with that deep of a voice). The other man walked the opposite direction and never came into Kairi's view.

"What was that about?" Kairi wondered out loud. Suddenly, she saw Tidus walk down the hallway with a shocked look on his face.

"Kairi..." he said with no emotion.

"What's wrong?"

"...It's Selphie."

Kairi stood up and looked happy. "She survived?! Oh thank goodness..I was so wor-"

"...she passed away."

Kairi looked confused. "She was moved to another room?"

"No you idiot! She died! She is dead! She is no longer living. They tried to cut her stomach open when she went into labor, and things went wrong..."

"Is this another illusion?" she asked as she slapped Tidus, only to realize her hand had hit his face and not the air.

"Just shut up Kairi," Tidus said as he ran once again down the endless hallway. "Go live in your stupid world full of flowers and leave the rest of us alone." He turned the corner and hit the floor. She was always happy and she acted just like Selphie did.

"Selphie...."

_End Of..whatever this chapter is_

_---_

_**Authors Note: **Ha ha, I honestly don't care if you liked this chapter. I don't know how many chapters are gonna be left in this either. I'm too lazy to ever finish a chapter fully (at least in this fan fic). Maybe (hopefully..on my account) it will last only one more chapter. Oh ya! Thank you for girl scouts. I was stuck on this one part and then girl scouts came to the door and then I got inspiration. Anyways, instead of a character chat today, I'll thank each of my reviewers (or the reviewers I like..or can think of a pretty message to tell them)._

_Lvkishugs... Thank you for all the early reviews. That gave me courage to continue! YOU ROCK!_

_Sunhai Guy...GASP! You insulted my beautiful Riku..how dare you! Just kidding XD._

_x3 Apolla....hmm...IS Sora the cat really Sora the person? I can't tell you! (two people know the answer to this already because I can't keep my mouth shut)_

_ChildlikeEmpress...heh...you remind me of myself. Talk talk talk (not a bad thing! I like reading long reviews). I heart you XD!_

_Rae-sama...Must I thank you? I KNOW YOU! Everybody knows you! You are my flipping pancake girl...I need no thank you for you!_

_Bacon Boy USA...sorry for the short chapters. It's my first fan fic! But thank you for telling me to make the story longer (though I didn't act with that for the last two chapters). It helped! And sorry for the boringness of whatever chapter it was. I had writers block..._

_Inuyasha999...I dunno what to say so...THANK YOU!_

_HurricaneGurl41...thank you! XD and it's meant to be sitting on the edge of your seat waiting for the next chapter. That way..I get reviews._

_sweetsuga12...TT you never told me your idea...._

_animesdbest...Yes..I realize Sora's tail is gone. Heh...I wish I could tell everyone the ending so I didn't have to write it. And read Apollas review thank you for the whole comment about Sora. And something is going to happen with Sora during the last chapter..but I can't tell you what. And I like my character interviews too!_

_Story Weaver1...thank you for the reviews on like all my storys. And don't call my story weird! XD Call it unique! Weird is such a negative word. and the stealing soul thing is meant to be disturbing..._

_Emerald31...Yes, Wakka is pure evil. But the difference between Wakka and Riku is that...Riku is sexy._

_XxSwEeTnEsSxX93...YOU ROCK BECAUSE YOU THINK RIKU IS SEXY! XD I LOVE YOU! ha ha..._

_???? ???? ????...heh, I love your name. It rocks like a monkey. I love/hate when your reading a story and it's late at night and you can't stop reading it. And again..the Sora the cat thing. Eep...read whatever review thank you it was. And I can't email you because you can't see the rest of the email after the at sign._

_(the magical anonymous reader)...You are awesome and I heart you. So many people remind me of myself, and you are one of them. Thanks for reading the story..AND DON'T DIE! -dies-_

_Tolea....Your cuz is mean and hurt my wittle feelings! Don't call it predictable until you read the entire story. What you think is predictable could turn out completly different (hint hint). And wow XD I didn't know I was a barbie! Be more nice, people don't like mean reviews._

_Kairi101....Selphie got pregnant because -explains the whole story about the birds and the bees-. Heh, just kidding._

_And thats all my little heart is willing to type for tonight. Enjoy...wait no...stay tuned...la la la!_


	12. Phone Call

_**Disclaimer: **Blah blah blah blah apple sauce blah._

_

* * *

_

_**Authors Note: **.......here is the chapter. Go read it and leave me alone T.T (I want this story to eeeeeeeeend) Like I said before, I don't care if the things are short. DEAL WITH IT! -laughs-_

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 12:**

_Phone Call_

Kairi sat on the edge of her comfortable bed and looked out her window into the starry night sky. Just that morning they were having the time of their lives, and now she was gone. Selphie, the energetic Selphie. The hyper active child who loved to wear the color yellow. The girl who ate too much sugar. The girl who got pregnant.... Her best friend since forever died giving life. No more parties, no more fun, no more Selphie. She wasn't alive anymore, and Kairi didn't know what to think. The only thing to comfort her now was the dark blue sky and her friendly cat, Sora.

Kairi continued to stare out into the empty space called the night shimmering sky. For some reason it was hypnotizing. All thoughs stars shining brightly, and knowing that if even one star goes out it wouldn't make a difference because there is the rest to back them up. Was that the same with humans also? Now that Selphie was gone, would people just forget about her and go on with their lives? How could anyone be so heartless?

_Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnngggggggggggggg..._

went her telephone. She sighed and crawled over to her night stand. The auburn hair woman picked up her phone lazily and held it to her ears. "Hello?" she mumbled.

"Is Ms. Kairi Roko there?" said the voice on the other line. It was deep and obviously belonged to a man.

"This is her," she said.

"Hi Kairi," said the voice. "It's Wakka."

"Oh hi Wakka!" Kairi over exclaimed. See, they haven't spoken since Kairi rejected him, and things were a bit akward to her. "How are you?"

"So so, and you?" he asked.

Kairi smiled (though Wakka couldn't see) and said, "Fine, same as always."

There was a long pause until Wakka spoke up again. "I was wondering.."

"...yes?" asked Kairi.

"Can you meet me at the docks around nine tomorrow night?" asked Wakka.

Kairi silently groaned and said quietly into the receiver, "I'm sorry, I think I'm busy tomorrow."

"Oh," he said with a slight trace of disappointment in his voice. "Okay then, have a nice night."

"You too," she began to say, only to realize Wakka had already hung up. She shrugged and put her phone back onto her night stand.

On the other side of the island, Wakka was also on his bed looking rather disappointed. Two hooded figures stood next to him. He looked up at them and frowned. "Plan didn't work you guys."

"Shoot," said the taller hooded figure. His voice was very deep, very dark, and very mysterious. He removed his hood to reveal long silver hair. "I thought it would work."

"Hey Ansem, didn't you used to have red hair?" asked Wakka. (A/N: Refer back to when Wakka first met Ansem)

"Yes..." he said.

"Why the sudden change of color?"

"Well, it was like this before I met you, but the I met this guy named Axel. He looked _so_ sexy in his red hair that I had to copy it..." he said rather fast and full of anger and admirement.

Wakka shrugged and started scratching his head in frustration. "So, what do we do now?"

"Well," spoke the other hooded figure in a rather high voice (not to be taken seriously in the form of black). "I have an idea."

"Tell us," Wakka and Ansem said together. The hooded figure let his hood slip from his head to reveal spikey blonde locks of hair. It was none other then the once cheerful Tidus. He whispered the plan into Ansems ear and he grinned oh so evilly. "That is perfect Tidus. I think removing your soul helped you a whole lot."

* * *

_**Authors Note: **::crys:: I am never going to finish this! Arg, oh well, some day I will! Two more chapters I SWEAR...or maybe three. Oh well! They will all be short...and no character chat tonight. I'm tired and I want to go to bed._


	13. Sora?

_**Disclaimer: **sigh me no own, you no eat me alive, owners no sue, socks keep feet warm._

_

* * *

_

_**Authors Note: **I had a thought...the more I update...the sooner this will be over. That's it... Oh yeah! I don't know how far I am with COM, but I'm up to the part after Destiny Island where you fight Riku (wow, when did he suddenly get hard to beat?)_

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 13:**

_Sora?_

"I'm ready! I can do this!" Kairi said to herself as she stood in her bathroom. She removed her jeans and shirt and looked into the mirror. Kairi then gulped and walked over to her dresser. "You can do this Kairi, think positive! Be an optimist!" She opened up one of the drawers and pulled out a tank top and shorts. She then put them on over her under clothes and took a deep breath in. She then started spinning in circles. "Today I will go outside and run! I will excercise, and complete my New Years Revolution!"

"You mean resolution," laughed a voice from the door. Kairi turned around and found her mother standing in her door way.

"Mom!" she groaned. "Were you watching me undress?"

"No, I just came in to see you dancing and going on about excercising," her mother laughed.

Kairi turned red and turned away. 'How embarrassing,' she thought to herself. "So, what did you come up here for?"

Her mother smiled at her and flipped her long brown hair behind her shoulders. "You got a message from a boy named Wakka. Is he your boyfriend Kairi? He sounds very handsome."

Kairi sighed and bent down and tied her shoes. "Not really Mom."

"Oh," she groaned in disappointment. "He seems nice sweetie, you should maybe go on a date with him."

"Just mind your own bee's wax," she mumbled under her breath.

"What was that?" she asked.

"Nothing. What was the message? Please tell me you actually remembered it." Kairi asked.

"Oh yes, he said to meet him at the docks in thirty minutes. And he said something about bringing your cat," her mother said.

"Alright, thank you," she said to her mom as she ran out the door, picking up Sora along the way.

* * *

Ansem stood on top of a palm tree and watched Wakka await for Kairi's arrival. He smirked down on him. "The children of Destiny Island has such pure souls. If all of the souls were to be gone, all of our Destinys would be lost. There was Riku, Sora, Wakka, Selphie, Tidus, and only one remains. Kairi..." he smiled a wicked smile. "Go get her Wakka." 

Kairi ran up to the dock with Sora in her arms. Her face was bright pink from running and she was panting heavily. She looked up at Wakka on the docks. "Hey Wakka, you wanted to meet me?"

"Yes I did," he said as he walked closer to her. "I wanted to ask you a question."

"Go ahead," she said cheerfully.

"I asked this question before, but I'm sure you've changed your mind," he smiled a twisted smile. "Will you be my girl friend?"

Kairi backed off akwardly. "You asked it before and I will answer it the same. I don't want to be your girl friend."

"Oh but Kairi," Wakka said as he moved so close that he backed her in a corner. "Don't you know that everytime you smile, that I smile along with you?"

"Wakka, your delusional!" she yelled. "You don't love me, and I don't love you."

Wakka's anger level boiled. "It's because you live in a world where nothing goes wrong!" He grabbed her shoulder and squeezed it hard. The red hair muscled man stared deep into her eyes. "Your life is just a fantasy! You love Sora, don't you?"

Kairi winced at the pain and nodded.

"Well get over him! He isn't coming back, I know that for a fact."

Kairi blinked. "How do you know?"

Wakka smiled. "Let's just say a silver birdy told me."

Kairi's eyes filled up with tears. "He may not come back for me like promised, but that doesn't change my feelings for him!"

"You moron! Don't you get it? You can't be happy with a dream!" he yelled. "Everyone around you is gone. Riku's heart surrendered to darkness, Selphie is dead, Tidus is a living zombie, and Sora gave up his life to save you. They aren't coming back."

Kairi stared up at Wakka. "How do you know these things? You weren't there when Riku turn evil!"

"Like I said," Wakka said, "A bird told me. An all knowing bird."

"Who is this 'bird' you speak of?" Kairi started yelling.

"His name is Ansem, but that doesn't concern you. You will be my girl friend and you will become my wife!" he demanded.

"I told you..."

"You told me you can't because you love Sora! You won't get over your feelings, so I'll get over them for you!" he screamed as he took Sora from Kairi's arms. Wakka held the cat over the ocean water.

"No stop!" Kairi yelled. "He doesn't like water!"

"This is the only way you'll forget!" Wakka yelled. "This cat is keeping you from forgetting him!" He let go of the grip of the kitty-kun and Sora slowly dropped into the water. "If he is gone, then the memories of Sora will go as well."

"SORA!" she yelled as she went to check the spot that Wakka had dropped Sora. But when she went to look, Sora wasn't there. "I don't get it, the water is shallow!"

Wakka smiled at her as he pulled her into an embrace. "Your kitty-kun doesn't like water of course. He dissolved the moment he hit it."

"But how?" Kairi asked.

"No more question!" he yelled as he moved his mouth closer to hers. "Time to remove your soul and surrender yourself to me." He then pushed his lips against hers and began sucking out the soul of the very girl he loved. It took awhile, but after a few seconds he heard the blood churning scream that told him to stop. "Now Kairi, I will ask you the question I asked you before. Will you be my girl friend?"

"Yes," she said with no emotions.

"Will you one day soon become my wife?" he asked.

She nodded slowly. "Yes I will Wakka. I will become your wife."

Ansem smiled at the two no souled love birds. "Good job Wakka. The destiny of all worlds will now perish. My plan is falling together perfectly."

_End Of Chapter 13._

_

* * *

_

_**Author: **I'm watching Fruits Basket....I don't feel like making an anothers note._


	14. Wedding Day

_**Disclaimer: **I DON'T CARE ANYMORE -jumps up and down like a little school girl-_

_

* * *

_

_**Authors Note: **LAST CHAPTERS BITCHES! MWA HA AHHAASDYPAUSdahsgd :dies: Oh yeah, I was sick so sorry that I haven't updated...and for people who read "Rules of Cosplay" ..I was waiting to finish this story before I started updating that chapter._

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 14:**

_Wedding Day_

It was the day. The day where flowers and joy filled the air. Finally, after nearly a year, it was Kairi's wedding day. You'd think the event would be all exciting and full of tears and happy laughter, but the only thing that seemed to be happening was the tears. The only person left on the island with a pure heart was Kairi's mothers. Their fate would come to them soon.

Meanwhile...Kairi was currently putting on her make up in front of a full length mirror while her mother stood behind her smiling. The room was a soft shade of red. Creepy how things turn out. "I knew you and Wakka would make the perfect couple" her mother exclaimed as she carefully braided her daughters beautiful soft and shiny hair.

Kairi didn't answer.

Her mother raised an eye brow and continued talking about her and Wakka. "Now I can afford to live"

Kairi still didn't answer.

Kairi's mother formed a sweat drop. "I've heard of the big day jitters, but this is just silly! You haven't been acting yourself."

The girl finished putting on her lip stick and looked up at her mother. "It's not that.."

Her mother stood up and put on a stern face. "Then what is it"

Kairi smiled sweetly up at her mom. "I just can't stand the sound of your voice so I decided not to answer you."

Her mother's jaw dropped and her eyes went wide. "How dare you talk to me like that! I may be your mother but you need to respect me"

Kairi smiled a very strange and evil smile. If you looked at her closely you could see the diabo like aura she had created. "Shut up." She stepped slowly towards her mother and pulled out a knife from the chest area of her wedding dress. "It's your fault I'm marrying Wakka. You had to be a bitch and screw up my life. Now everything is hopeless." Kairi held the knife over her head and gave her mother a look that would strike fear into the strongest mens hearts. "Die."

Her mother covered her own head to protect herself. "Stop this none sense! I'm your mother! My name is Tomoko and I'm wondering what are you doing? Kairi wouldn't do this"

Kairi smiled down at the trembling flesh of life on the floor. "Kairi died. Her soul went away and now I'm left with the negative thoughts of my life. Now Tomoko" the auburn hair woman said to the scared mother. "It is your time to die. Complete the destiny of darkness"

"What are you talking about" Tomoko yelled as tears streamed down her face. The mixture of mascara and tears almost made the lines of water look black.

"It is none of your concern" Kairi softly said as she quickly lowered the knife and stabbed it right in her mothers heart. Tomoko screamed instantly as blood poured from her chest. But the screams went quiet and Kairi watched her mother slowly die.

"Good Riddance" smiled the twisted girl as a tear ran down her face and fell onto her mothers chest. It left a tiny puddle that wouldn't go away, similar to the girls memories for a boy she could not remember. "Good Riddance..."

* * *

No one was in the aisles. No one was in the church. No one was even left on Destiny Island. Everyone had died of weird illnesses or left in fear. Ansem's plan for darkness was almost complete. The only thing left was for Wakka and Kairi to share that one kiss as man and wife. 

"You ready Wakka" asked the man dressed in black. It was obviously Ansem.

The red hair man smiled a sweet yet creepy smile back at Ansem. "Of course I am. I'm marrying the woman I love."

"But yet" added Ansem. "You have no soul. You cannot love."

"Yes" said Wakka. "But I wouldn't be marrying her if I didn't feel something towards her."

"Of course" exclaimed Ansem. "You feel something towards her and that emotion is called hate. She dumped you and refused to marry you until you killed her cat and removed her soul. But Wakka my dear ignore that emotion today. Just stand there like the stupid puppet you are and finish my plans."

Wakka nodded. "Yes Master."

Suddenly, music resembling the wedding march began to play. The only thing that was different about it was that it dark and creepy sounding. If you listened to any music from The Phantom of the Opera, you would know what I mean. Wakka and Ansem turned their heads from the conversation they were having and looked down the end of the church aisle. There stood a beautiful girl in a cloud white gown with a matching veil on her head which covered her eyes. She gracefully walked down the church aisle towards her husband to be.

"Soon" whispered Ansem. "It's so close I can taste it."

"There she is" Wakka whispered to himself as a small smile formed on his stone cold face.

The woman finally reached the end of the aisle and stepped up to the two men. Wakka's face turned a little pink from a forming blush. Ansem raised his eye brow as he saw this. "He has no soul, no feelings. Why is he showing these emotions all of a sudden"

He shook his head and ignored the thought. The mysterious cloaked man put down his hood so you could see his dark skinned face. Ansem pulled out a bible from his cloak pocket and began to read the proper ceremonial words you speak during a wedding. After awhile, he said the final words.

"Do you Wakka take Kairi to be your wife"

Wakka smiled sweetly down at Kairi and looked at her with eyes resembling his smile. "I do."

"And do you" said Ansem"Kairi take Wakka to be your husband"

There was a short pause until Kairi spoke up with a rock hard tone of voice. "I do."

Ansem couldn't help but smile as he saw his plan coming to an end. "Then I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Wakka grabbed Kairi's arm and softly squeezed it. He put his hands in Kairi's hair and slowly tangled them in it. The red hair man then with a soft force moved Kairi's face towards his own and waited for the kiss that would make the arrangement final.

"STOP" yelled a voice from across the church.

Kairi, Ansem, and Wakka turned their heads towards the voice. They observed a man dressed in a black jacket with a white hood and a boyish looking red jump suit. He had brown wild hair and he had both of his hands on his knees as he breathed heavily. "Don't go on with the wedding."

Like a sudden shock, Kairi regained the color in her eyes. "He looks familiar..." No one moved as the man walked down the aisle towards the three. Ansem shook with anger and Wakka looked shocked. But Kairi just continued to stare. "Who is he" she wondered.

The man smiled a familar goofy smile up at Kairi. "You've grown into a beautiful woman Kairi-sama."

Kairi blinked. "Do I know you"

Sora blinked back and smiled a more disappointed smile. "You did."

Ansem interrupted the scene and jumped between the two. "Why are you still alive Sora"

"Sora..." Kairi mumbled as the color grew in her face.

The man just smirked and held out his arm out towards the side. "It's simple Ansem. I never died. You never killed me."

Ansem eyes grew darker and his expression went even angrier. "How is that so"

In the man's hand a strange object started to appear. It resembled a key but it had the handle of a sword. "When you sent your heartless at me that day and when they ate out my heart, my soul didn't go along with them. It went to the world of imprisoned souls where it remained for years."

"If what you are saying is true" yelled the angered Ansem. "Then how did your soul escape"

Sora continued to smirk. "I can thank a little brown cat for that."

"That makes no sense" screamed Ansem.

"A cat" Kairi asked herself.

"It doesn't matter if what your saying is true" said Ansem. "You just being alive ruins my plans"

"Oh" asked Sora. "What plans are thoughs"

Ansem smiled evilly down at the man as his hand formed into a fist. "Your going to die anyways so I might as well tell you. My plan was to get rid of everyone on the Island that determines every worlds destiny. I am of course referring to your home...Destiny Island. I first started with Riku and slowly made my way with Wakka. He of course finished with the rest." A dark aura surrounded the sinister adult. "The plan would have been finished with the wedding of the born son of soul darkness, Wakka, and the maiden of light. Then all worlds would fall into forever darkness where I would make them all my heartless slaves."

"I hate to tell you" said the cunning mysterious man named Sora. "But your plan won't work as long as Kairi lives without a soul."

Ansem's eyes grew wide. "How do you..."

"You learn a lot when you've spent the last three years in ever lasting nothingness" laughed the man cheerfully.

"It doesn't matter" said the once more angered Ansem. The three spikes in hair resembled horns of the devil as a twisted smile formed on his dark skin. "Your death shall come soon." He turned towards his red hair student (who was staring blankly) and pointed towards Sora. "Wakka! Kill Sora"

As if someone pushed a button, Wakka sprang up and jumped at Sora. But Sora only stood there as his child hood friend lunged at him.

"Why doesn't that man move" Kairi asked herself as a worried look came upon her face.

At the last second, Sora pulled out another blade. It resembled his key blade, except for the fact that the handle was red and the blade was more straightened out and it was a dark shade of black. The key blade once belonged to Riku before Ansem sealed his fate. He thrust that blade into the heart of his enemy and watched a glowing light enter his body and slowly eat away at him until there was nothing left.

Ansem stared at the scene amazed and shocked. "What happened to him"

"Simple" Sora said as he wielded the two blades in his hands. "That blade has the power to unlock peoples hearts. If a person has no soul behind the heart, then the blade will eat them alive."

"If Wakka couldn't stop you" said Ansem as his anger level boiled and he lunged at Sora in the same fashion that Wakka did. "Then I will"

"Fool" Sora laughed as he casually thrust the dark keyblade into Ansem's chest. The man smiled as if he was going crazy. The smile quickly faded when Ansem's chest consumed the blade.

Sora looked like his entire computer just crashed. "How...what...HUH"

Ansem stepped back and smiled. "Your the fool. I created that key blade while I was controlling Riku! Do you think it could destroy me"

"You must have forgot" Sora smiled cunningly as he pulled out his other key blade from behind his back. "I have two of them."

"Still playing with toys" laughed Ansem as he clapped his hands together and two beams of light went flying towards Sora. They hit him at light speed and knocked him back.

"Nice battle line" commented Sora with a smile on his face. He was clutching his stomach and he winced in pain.

Ansem's smirk left his face and went serious. "Enough small talk! Time for you to die" He jumped at the huddled over Sora.

Meanwhile, Kairi was watching the scene in horror. 'What should I do? That man is going to die!' She clutched her fist together and yelled"STOP"

Ansem stopped in mid air and fell down on his behind. "Stay out of this Kairi" he yelled at the girl as he stood back up and pulled out the dark key blade from inside his chest. "This doesn't concern you. It only concrens me and Sora."

"Sora..." Kairi mumbled. "Why does that name sound so familiar"

"You know your heart doesn't belong on this world or any world" Ansem yelled with an angered passion as he held the key blade over his head. "Once I stab your heart you will disappear forever, won't it Sora"

"No..." moaned Sora in pain.

"This is your final moment Sora" smiled Ansem evilly. "What is your final wish"

"Classic bad guy" moaned Sora with a smile. "I wish for Kairi to remember my promise."

"Promise" asked Kairi.

Sora nodded at the auburn hair beauty. "The promise that I would come back for you."

"Enough" yelled Ansem with anger. He motioned his arm and began to swing the blade down towards Sora's chest.

"No" Kairi yelled as she ran towards the scene. It was like one of those moments in the movies where all sound disappears and everything goes slow. Kairi quickly ran in front of Sora and blocked him with a warm embrace. The key blade painfully stabbed Kairi in her back.

"Kairi" Sora yelled as he held her in his arms.

"Stupid girl" Ansem yelled as the dark key blade melted in his hand.

Kairi smiled sweetly but didn't look up at any of the two. "Don't hurt him."

"Kairi..." Sora said with a sympathetic look in his eyes.

"If I hurt myself" Kairi softly sang. "I hurt you. If you get hurt then I'll die in pain."

Ansem and Sora raised their eye brows. "What"

Kairi continued smiling. "I'm saying that I care for you Sora."

"...You remember me" Sora whispered in shock. "You love me"

Kairi nodded. "I do Sora."

"Awww" Ansem exclaimed. "What a beautiful love scene. Hate to break it up."

"Stop Ansem" Kairi said as she weakly stood up. "Removing my soul doesn't mean you'll remove my memories! I won't become your puppet. I won't have the same fate as Wakka"

"You wish" Ansem yelled as he ran towards Kairi. But he was quickly stopped by a sharp pain that was pulsing through his body. "What is this"

"It's over Ansem" Sora said as he stood up next to Kairi and held her hand. "I came back for Kairi and you won't get in our way."

"No" Ansem yelled as his body slowly dissolved and disappeared. The two love birds stared in sorrow at the clothing remains of the dark evil that destroyed so many lives.

_-Silence-_

"How did you return" Kairi asked after the long period of silence.

Sora smiled at the curious woman. "Remember your cat"

Kairi stared in shock. "You were my cat"

Sora shook his hands widely at the girl. "No no" he said.

"Then what"

"Well" Sora explained. "Every soul has a key. My soul's key remained inside your kitten."

Kairi's eyes grew. "So your saying that when he disolved into the water..."

Sora nodded. "Yes. My soul was set free."

"And you were able to return to me" smiled Kairi. "But how can we live together if I have no soul"

Sora smiled down at the girl and kissed her gently on the lips. "The answer is to wake up."

"What" Kairi said. The next thing she knew, she was in her bed in her house. She looked down at her body and she realized she was in her fourteen year old world and she was in a dream.

"Kairi" said a voice from the doorway. Kairi recognized it as her mothers. "Anything wrong"

"No" smiled Kairi. "Everything is perfect."

"Thats good" she exclaimed. "Get ready! Sora and Riku are down stairs waiting for you. They're chatting about something about a raft..."

"Oh" exclaimed Kairi as she jumped out of bed and put on her shoes and ran down stairs. "Coming guys"

Her mother smiled at her daughter. "It's a wonder what teenagers go through."

_The End_

* * *

_**Authors Note: **Yep, it's over. Boo hoo...read some other fan fic. I hate to tell you this, but I started hating this fan fic near chapter eight. I just finished it because of the fans. Anyways, yeah Sora WASN'T the cat. It was that way at the end of chapter one but then I thought "wait people would guess that" so I changed it. Sorry if your disappointed! Thats the way the rain falls. And the entire thing was a dream! Whatever... And now, for one last Character chat!_

**Lili: **Hard to believe that was that last chapter! Anyways, here is my good friend Rae-sama to join me on this last character chat.

**Rae: **Hi Lili! Glad to be here.

**Lili: **Guess who we also have to join us?

**Rae: **Who Lili!

**Lili: **Riku, Sora, and Sora's shadow!

**Rae: **Fun fun!

**Sora: **HOWDY!

**Riku: **The audience doesn't love me...why am I here?

**Rae: **Because Lili-sama loves you!

**Lili: **RAE _-stabs her-_

**Rae: **You can't stab me! I'm you friend!

**Lili: **Oh yeah...rewind.

* * *

**Lili: **Hard to believe that was the last chap- 

**Rae: **Not that far! Stupid text typing _-fast forward-_

* * *

**Lili: **Yes I love you Riku_ -hugs-_

**Riku: **So thats why you included me in half of the character chats!

**Rae: **Looks like these two need a room...So shady! (Sora's Shadow) How are you?

**Shady: **...

**Rae: **That's so hot.

**Sora: **Get a room...

**Rae: **Okay!_ -leaves-_

**Sora: **...this sucks! I was only included in the last chapter and I had like 20 lines of dialogue. The fans are going to hate you Lili...

**Lili: **Pfft...like I care. The story has ended, I am going to have hot monkey sex with Riku...

**Riku:**_ -sweat drop-_What?

**Lili: **And we all lived happily ever after!


End file.
